


Yo era feliz y me regalásteis una piedra, ¡cabrones!

by Taolee



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Crack, Español | Spanish, Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-07
Updated: 2011-11-07
Packaged: 2017-10-25 19:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/273667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taolee/pseuds/Taolee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Es el cumpleaños de Misha. Está un poco decaido porque está lejos de casa y porque bueno... ya tiene una edad y se siente mayor. Jensen y Jared, para animarle, le hacen una fiesta de cumpleaños organizada por ellos. Siguiendo en su línea, Jared roba una piedra del set y se la regala. Se inventa que es una piedra mágica y que todo lo que pida se hará realidad. Parece una trola, pero al final Jared tendrá razón y Misha acababa viviendo lo que ha pedido.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Yo era feliz y me regalásteis una piedra, ¡cabrones!

**Author's Note:**

> Me encantó escribir este fic. Me reí muchísimo y fue mi primera experiencia escribiendo un fic a medias.

 

 

 **Título:** Yo era feliz y me regalasteis una piedra, (cabrones).  
 **Autoras:**  [ ** _nuryyyy_**](http://nuryyyy.livejournal.com/) y [ ** _taolee_**](http://taolee.livejournal.com/)  
 **Beteado:**  [ ** _darkilluz_**](http://darkilluz.livejournal.com/)  
 **Protagonista principal:**  Misha Collins  
 **Protagonistas secundarios:**  Jared Padalecki y Jensen Ackles  
 **Aparición estelar:**  Jim Beaver y Eric Kripke.  
 **Rating:**  PG. Muy Disney.  
 **Advertencias:**  Ninguna (WOW), quizás un poco mucho de CRACK. Personajes algo diferentes... *música de suspense*. Posible explosión de hormonas.  
 **Resumen:**  Cuidado con lo que deseas que muchas veces se hace realidad.  
 **Dedicado:**  A Misha Collins… por su cumple, porque lo amamos y queremos uno así como él.  
 **Notas:**   Esperamos que os guste aunque sea un poquito, nosotras nos reímos haciéndolo y esperamos que no nos tiréis tomates (preferimos las bragas ;D)

 

Misha colgó el teléfono móvil y salió de su caravana. Arrastrando los pies llegó hasta el set donde tenía que rodar la última escena con Jensen. Esa tarde, Dean y Castiel tenían una charla existencialista sobre el bien y el mal y sobre Lucifer. Pura paranoia si se ponía a pensarlo fríamente. La verdad es que no tenía ganas de nada. Hoy era su cumpleaños y se sentía más solo que nunca, y no tenía razón para ello realmente: su mujer lo había llamado por teléfono y le había dicho que al día siguiente, viernes, cuando terminara de rodar, cogiera el primer vuelo a casa para estar el fin de semana juntos. Incluso Jared, Jensen, Eric, Jim y muchos más lo habían felicitado y habían bromeado con él, pero se sentía triste y solo. No podía evitarlo.

Normalmente Misha no era así, pero hoy tenía un día tonto. Si Jared le viera, sin duda le preguntaría si tenía la regla o si estaba ovulando. A ese paso, se iba a poner a menstruar de un momento a otro.

Cuando llegó al plató, ya estaba Jensen allí, metiéndose en el papel de Dean. Movía la cabeza de un lado a otro en círculos y caminaba sin rumbo fijo dando vueltas. Cuando lo vio se acercó a él.

―Eh, Cas ―lo llamó, ya metido completamente en el papel y poniendo la voz de Dean. ―Rodamos en cinco minutos.

―Bien ―. Misha asintió, pero no dijo nada más.

Jensen lo miró imitando a Castiel cuando éste no entendía lo que le decían; torcía la cabeza hacia un lado y juntaba las cejas extrañado.

―¿Te pasa algo? ―. Porque esa reacción tan sosa no era normal en él, en Misha, que era el alma de la fiesta.

―Estoy un poco apático ―comentó. ―Será que me siento más viejo.

Jensen volvió a ser Dean, se mojó los labios y asintió sin decir nada, aunque no dejaba de observarle en silencio.

Un pequeño barullo los hizo dejar la conversación a un lado. Misha se puso al fondo del decorado, de donde tenía que aparecer para hablar con Dean. Jensen salió de escena y fue hacia el fondo, donde Jared estaba sentando jugando con su DS.

―Jay ―murmuró. ―Tienes que hacer algo.

Jared levantó la cabeza rápidamente para echarle una mirada, pero volvió la cara de nuevo hacia el videojuego.

―¿Hacer el qué? ―preguntó.

―Tienes que conseguir una tarta para Misha y un par de regalos de nuestra parte.

Jared levantó la cabeza y miró a Jensen como si a éste le hubiera salido un tercer ojo en la frente.

―¿Tú sabes la hora que es? ―preguntó. ―Está todo cerrado y la noche amenaza tormenta.

―No te quejes y haz algo ―. Jensen se puso en plan Dean. ―Yo no puedo porque tengo que estar aquí así que tendrás que hacerlo tú.

―¿Y qué quieres que haga exactamente?

―Hoy es el cumple de Misha, ¿no?

―Lo recuerdo ―. Jared apagó la DS y se acomodó en su silla abriendo las largas piernas. ―Es lo primero que hemos hecho esta mañana cuando hemos llegado: felicitarle.

―Ya ―. Jensen perdía la paciencia y encima lo estaban llamando para empezar a rodar. ―Pero se siente solo así que he pensado que celebremos esta noche en tu caravana una fiestecilla privada de cumpleaños con una tarta, cervezas y un par de regalos.

Jared miró hacia el fondo del escenario donde Misha etaba discutiendo un par de cosas con Kripke. Era cierto que se le veía algo tristón.

―Vaaaaale, está bien. Veré qué puedo hacer.

Jensen sonrió. Bueno, no. Dean sonrió y Jared no pudo evitar sonreír también. Sinceramente, tenía un serio problema para negarle cosas a Jensen cuando se ponía en plan Dean. ¡Maldito capullo; sabía cómo y qué decirle para que no pudiera negarse!

 

***

 

Jared llegó chorreando al plató. Jensen y Misha acababan de terminar de rodar la última escena. Jensen lo vio y se acercó a él.

―¿Qué has conseguido?

―Tío, todo estaba cerrado… Así que ido a un bar del pueblo. Allí tampoco tenían nada, pero una chica demasiado simpática me ha dado un beso en el cuello y una tarta de moras.

Jensen lo miró con cara de póker.

―Y esto es lo que he podido conseguir como regalo.

Jared abrió su mochila y Jensen metió la cabeza dentro para mirar. Allí había una cosa que parecía ser un cuadro hecho con distintos tipos de macarrones de colores y una piedra.

―¿Una piedra? ―. Jensen levantó la mirada hacia Jared.

―No es una piedra cualquiera. Es la que usamos una vez en la primera temporada.

Jensen lo miró fijamente, sin parpadear.

―¿Has robado atrezo de la serie?

Jared se encogió de hombros y puso cara de cachorrito abandonado.

―Es una piedra. Nadie la echará en falta.

Jensen cerró la mochila y se la devolvió.

―Recuérdame que haga lista de bodas el día que me case.

Jensen fue a desmaquillarse y a quitarse a Dean “de encima” mientras oía de lejos de labios de Jared algo así como “pijo malcriado”, pero le dio igual porque sabía que su amigo lo decía de broma para buscarle.

 

***

 

Con engaños, llevaron a Misha hasta la caravana de Jared. Allí le dieron la tarta y los dos regalos. Misha los miró con esa expresión en los ojos como diciendo “ésto es una broma, estoy en el programa ese de cámara oculta, ¿no?”. Cuando Jensen cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza, Misha supo que había sido Jared el que había “comprado” los regalos.

―Gracias muchachos, no teníais que haberos molestado.

Jared le restó importancia mientras repartía botellines de cerveza.

―¿Unos dardos? ―. Jensen llegó con varios cuchillos en la mano, agitándolos y lanzándolos al vuelo de una forma un tanto peligrosa, aunque la verdad es que lo hacía bastante bien.

La noche se alargó y decir que los tres terminaron medio desnudos jugando al “Risk” hubiera sido mucho, porque alguno de ellos no llevaba prácticamente nada encima. Cuando estaba bien avanzada la noche, Misha decidió ir a casa. Al día siguiente él no tenía que rodar ninguna escena y quería hacer la maleta para irse a casa el fin de semana.

Jensen decidió conducir el coche porque Misha había bebido demasiado y Jared… Bueno, Jared se iba tronchado en el asiento trasero entreteniéndose con sus propias manos. El pobre…

Entraron en la casa de Misha justo cuando se desató una tormenta descomunal. La luz parpadeó y los tres se quedaron mirando las lámparas del techo. Porque no estaban rodando y Misha en particular no creía en esas cosas, que si no, se hubiera puesto como un loco a echar sal en puertas y ventanas.

Jared se asomó por la ventana y miró al exterior. Parecía haberse desatado el infierno ahí fuera.

―¿A qué hora dices que vuelas mañana? ―. Jensen se asomó junto a su amigo y miró. ―Porque esto tiene mala pinta.

Misha los imitó. Sin decir nada cogió su móvil y llamó al aeropuerto. Apenas fueron dos minutos. Luego colgó con peor cara que antes.

―¿Y bien? ―. Jared parecía centrado ahora.

―Han cancelado todos los vuelos este fin de semana porque la tormenta va a empeorar.

―Joder ―. Jensen le puso una mano sobre el hombro y lo palmeó. ―Lo siento, tío.

Misha lo miró.

―¿Vosotros no volvéis a casa este fin de semana?

―No ―. Jensen se alejó de la ventana y se sentó en el sofá. ―El domingo juegan los Cowboy Dallas aquí en Vancouver y tenemos entradas.

―Vente con nosotros y así te entretienes.

Misha asintió levemente, pero se levantó para ir a la cocina y hablar en privado con su mujer. Victoria comprendió lo sucedido pero lo tranquilizó diciendo que lo recompensaría por no poder darle su regalo en persona. Misha sonrió pero aún así no puedo evitar sentirte viejo y cansado.

 

***

 

Cuando la noche estaba ya avanzada y los tres estaban lo bastante borrachos como para saber que iban a quedarse en casa de Misha a dormir, Jared comenzó a quitarse ropa y a ponerse más cómodo. Los otros dos lo miraron pero no dijeron nada. Misha volvió la cabeza y miró a Jensen.

―¿Esto es normal en él? Lo de quitarse ropa en casas ajenas, digo.

―Absolutamente. Y mucho estaba tardando en despelotarse ―. Jensen le hizo un guiño y se terminó la cerveza. ―Bueno chicos, me voy a dormir que mañana tengo que estar bello para ese primer plano que Kripke quiere hacerme. Buenas noches.

Caminando algo cansado se fue hacia la habitación de invitados que había libre, dejando a Misha y a un Jared medio en bolas.

―Ermm… Gracias por la piedra… Supongo ―. Misha movió la piedra de una mano a otra.

―¡Eh tío, que no es una piedra cualquiera! ―. Jared cogió la piedra y la miró. Era negra con una banda blanca que la rodeaba enteramente. ―Es una piedra mágica. Si pides un deseo, éste se cumple.

Misha levantó la vista de la piedra y la posó en Jared. Luego volvió a posarla en la piedra.

―Vale ―. Se levantó del sofá, cogió la piedra y caminó hacia el pasillo de la casa. ―Me voy a dormir.

―Yo me quedaré aquí ―. Jared se tumbó en el sofá. A los dos segundos ya estaba dormido.

Misha caminó hacia su dormitorio agitando la piedra entre las manos. ¡Qué estupidez de día ese! Joder, qué solo tenía treinta y cinco años. Cualquiera pensaría que cumplía cincuenta o algo. Cuando llegó a su dormitorio se tumbó en la cama aún con la piedra entre las manos.

―Ojalá, ―dijo al aire en un susurro algo ronco ―volviera a tener tres años para sentirme joven otra vez y sentir las cosas de una manera distinta.

A los pocos minutos se quedó dormido con la piedra en las manos.

 

***

 

Los truenos se oían de fondo y parecían acercarse a la casa de una manera ensordecedora. La lluvia no había cesado de caer en toda la noche y los árboles cercanos se habían pasado hora tras hora rezando una larga letanía rogando por la salvación de sus ramas. Pero no había habido salvación para nada; la tormenta, la lluvia y el viento habían arrasado con todo lo que no hubiera estado sujeto al suelo cuando pasó por la ciudad de Vancouver. Absolutamente nada permaneció como tenía que haber quedado.

Misha se revolvió debajo de las sábanas. Había dormido fatal siendo acosado por pesadillas algo absurdas que hacía siglos que no tenía.

Abrió los ojos y no vio nada porque estaba completamente tapado por las sábanas. Se las quitó de encima como pudo, que no fue poca cosa porque se le hizo un mundo. Dios, ¿por qué parecía la sabana medir veinte metros?

Restregándose los ojos, se sentó en el borde de la cama y se puso de pie. O al menos esa fue la intención hasta que cayó de boca contra el suelo. ¿Por qué diablos no le habían llegado los pies al suelo? Se levantó como pudo y miró hacia la cama. ¿Por qué de pronto su cama medía casi tanto como él? Algo no iba bien. De pronto se vio reflejado en el espejo de la puerta del armario. Se miró y no creyó lo que vio. Tenía que estar soñando porque Misha se estaba viendo como cuando era un mocoso de tres años.

NO. Tenía que ser una pesadilla o quizás se había fumado un peta letal o algo así. No; anoche no había hecho nada de eso. ¡Coñocoñocoñocoñocoño!

Se buscó entre la ropa enorme que llevaba encima su brazo para pellizcarse y despertarse. Apretó con fuerza los dedos y no se despertó, pero en cambio la picazón del pellizco le llegó al alma. Sin poder evitarlo se puso a llorar.

¡A LLORAR COMO UNA NIÑA!

Misha no pudo controlar el llanto que cada vez era más fuerte y más fuerte hasta subir el tono alarmantemente.

Jensen llegó corriendo a la habitación. Por los cabellos despeinados y las pupilas de los ojos dilatadas, era evidente que se había despertado sobresaltado por el ruido.

―¿Qué diablos…? ―. Las palabras se le ahogaron en la garganta cuando vio a mini Misha de pie a un lado de la cama.

 _Jensen, tío, soy yo. Misha_

Misha oía la voz en su cerebro pero no salía nada de su boca… Bueno, sí; salía ese horrible berrido que parecía no parar nunca. Por todos los diablos, ¿no podía callarse?

 _¡Jensen!_

Jensen lo miraba de lejos sin acercarse, como si estuviera enfrentándose a un wendigo ninfómano.

―¿Quién eres? ―. Jensen se acercó un poco con desconfianza. ―¿Eres algún sobrino de Misha?

Misha se calló y lo miró. ¡Qué horrible sentimiento ver el mundo midiendo poco más de medio metro! Y no quería ni pensar cómo se sentiría cuando estuviera al lado del Padalecki. Sin pensarlo levantó los brazos para que Jensen lo cogiera.

Jensen se acercó y lo alzó, dejando los pantalones de Misha detrás. Genial, ahora sólo llevaba puesto una camisa enorme. Jensen se lo acomodó en el brazo. Ahora se miraban cara a cara.

―¿Dónde está Misha? ―le preguntó.

 _Estoy aquí, gilipollas. ¿No me ves?_

―¿Tienes sueño?

 _¡Capullo! ¡Que soy Misha!_

―Vamos a buscar al tito Jared a ver si sabe quién eres, ¿quieres?

 _Quiero que te pudras bajo el lodo y que las amebas te proporcionen un cerebro nuevo. ¡Jen tío, mírame; si tengo la misma cara desde que nací!_

Misha estaba perdiendo la paciencia y el cabreo le estaba haciendo decir cosas que no sentía, aunque luego tuvo que reconocer que se sintió terriblemente mejor cuando Jensen lo llevó abrazado a él por toda la casa hasta el salón. Una vez allí despertó a Jared.

Jared dio un salto sobre el sofá cuando Jensen ladró su nombre. Parpadeando se puso de pie y lo miró. Luego miró al niño.

―¿Es tuyo?

Jensen puso cara de pez. Misha puso cara de pez.

―No sé quién es. Y no encuentro a Misha.

Jared se rascó la cabeza.

―Habrá salido.

―¿Tú conoces a este niño?

Jared miró al mocoso.

―No me suena, no. ¿Debería? ―. Empezó a asustarse. ―¡Dime que no es mío y que te lo has encontrado por ahí!

Jensen sonrió irónicamente.

―Claro, me ha tocado ésta mañana en los cereales.

Jared se acercó al crío y lo cogió en brazos.

―¡Cosita! ―gritó con esa voz que sólo Jared sabía poner cuando hablaba con niños. Acto seguido comenzó a lanzarle por los aires. ―¡Eres un bebé _pisiosísimo!_

 _¡Dios, déjame matarle!_

Misha intentó poner mala cara, pero no pudo porque le encantaba que Jared le lanzara por los aires. ¡Incluso se sorprendió al oír su propia risa de sus labios! ¡Hasta él mismo se traicionaba! Joder, o se centraba o no iban a llegar a ninguna parte.

Jared lo dejó en el suelo cuando acabó de lanzarle y Misha tuvo serias dificultades para mantener el equilibrio.

 _Oh, vamos. No me digas que no sé andar._

Sí que sabía, pero evidentemente no era lo que mejor se le daba cuando vio a Jared y a Jensen alargando las manos para sujetarle al pensar que se caía. De milagro logró mantener el equilibrio.

Misha cerró los ojos para centrarse un poco. No recordaba cuando tenía tres años, porque esa era la edad que parecía tener. Su primer recuerdo se remontaba a su cuarto cumpleaños, cuando se quemó las pestañas apagando las velas de su tarta. Y por aquellos entonces ya sabía hablar y caminar bien, así que debía tener algo menos. Genial, porque Misha no había sido un niño precoz precisamente; es más, había aprendido bastante tarde a hacer cosas básicas de bebés. Bien; tenían un problema.

Su teléfono móvil comenzó a sonar sobre la mesa del salón. Se lo había dejado allí la noche anterior. Jared y Jensen se volvieron hacia el sonido.

―Es muy raro que Misha salga sin su _iPhone_ ―. Jared puso las manos en las caderas y se quedó mirando a Jensen.

―Lo es ―murmuró. ―Espero que no le haya pasado nada.

―¡Isha! ¡Isha!

Ambos se volvieron para mirar al niño que por primera vez había logrado murmurar algo.

 _¡Buen Dios, media hora para que me salga esa mierda!_

―Puede que lo esté llamando ―sugirió Jared.

Misha comenzó a señalar el teléfono y a mover las manos como si estuviera volando.

―¿Quieres que te lance por los aires de nuevo, cosita?

 _Buf._

―¿Y si es hijo suyo y lo está llamando? ―. Jensen no tenía ni idea de dónde podía haber salido aquel niño.

―Misha no dejaría a su hijo solo y sin avisarnos.

 _Eso desde luego._

El teléfono dejó de sonar.

―¡Isha, Isha! ―. Misha lo intentó de nuevo. ¡Joder! ¿Por qué su nombre era tan difícil de pronunciar?

―A lo mejor también se llama Misha.

Jensen lo miró y Misha lo miró a la par, ambos torciendo la cabeza a la vez y mirándose fijamente a los ojos. Ese era el movimiento de cabeza característico de Castiel. Si no fuera porque no podía ser, Jensen hubiera jurado que esos ojos grandes y azules, esos labios pequeños pero llenos, esa expresión en la mirada… No, no podía ser.

―¿Misha? ―. Jensen se acercó a él y se agachó. ―¿Misha?

Misha saltó contento y dio palmas. Bueno, sus manos atinaron solo una vez, pero la intención era lo que contaba.

 _¡Sí, al fin se ha dado cuenta! ¡Estoy rodeado de torpes, joder!_

―Espera, espera, ¿qué? ―. Jared se agachó junto a Jensen que ya estaba examinando a Misha  de cerca ―¿Esto es Misha?

 _¡Ehhhh! ¿Cómo que esto?_

―No, no puede ser ―. Jensen lo seguía mirando de cerca, pero no se creía nada.

Jared sí. Lo miraba de cerca y el asombro le iluminaba toda la cara.

―¡Misha tío, cómo molas!

 _…¿eh?_

―¡Silencio! ―. Jensen se puso en pie y se paseó por el salón rascándose la coronilla. ―¡Esto no es posible! ¿Dónde diablos has visto tú que pasen cosas así?

Jared se levantó y lo siguió hasta ponerse a su lado.

―No sé, Jen… la serie que hacemos es de lo más normal ―. Jared hizo una mueca con los labios y siguió hablando. ―Es super normal que dos hermanos se crucen el país cazando bichos raros, que un ángel los acose y que el papá de todos los demonios les quiera morder el culo.

―¡Eso es una serie, Jay! ―. Jensen estaba perdiendo la paciencia. ―Dime que no te crees nada de todo esto. Tiene que ser una broma porque, a ver, ¿cómo diablos se ha transformado Misha en un niño?

Misha, que escuchaba atento cayó en algo: la piedra. Se había dormido con la piedra en las manos y segundos antes había… ¡Había querido ser un bebé de nuevo! Sin pensarlo echó a correr para ir a buscar la piedra. La camisa con la que se había quedado dormido y que aún llevaba puesta le quedaba enorme así que tropezó y casi se deja los dientes ~~de leche~~ incrustados en el suelo. Se remangó las faldas de la camisa y caminó torpemente todo lo que le dio sus piernecitas hacia el dormitorio. Jared y Jensen lo vieron correr enseñando el culete.

―¿No es adorable? ―. Jared sonreía mientras lo seguía hacia el dormitorio.

―Es lo que siempre había querido; verle el culo a Misha Collins.

Refunfuñando, Jensen los siguió. Cuando llegó, Misha estaba subido encima de la cama buscando la piedra. A los pocos segundos la encontró y se la enseñó a Jared, que parecía estar más dispuesto a creerle.

―Ésta es la piedra que te regalé ayer ―. Jared cogió la piedra y la miró. ―Hombre, yo había oído algo de que era mágica, pero esas cosas siempre son cuentos de vieja. La verdad es que no sé nada más. ¿Ha funcionado en serio?

Misha saltó sobre la cama. ¿Cómo diablos iba a explicarle que había pedido un deseo sin querer?

¡Sí! ¡Podía escribirlo! Misha gateó sobre la cama hasta la mesilla de noche donde tenía un block de notas y un lápiz. Apoyándose sobre el borde de la cama comenzó a escribir.

 _Anoche sin querer pedí el deseo de ser más joven y me quedé dormido con la piedra en las manos y esta mañana cuando me he despertado, el sueño se había hecho realidad._

Satisfecho le pasó el papel a Jared. Éste lo cogió y encogió los ojos.

―Ermmm, ¿qué se supone que pone aquí?

Jared le devolvió el papel y Misha vio con horror que eso no era lo que él había escrito. ¡Pero si eso no era nada! ¡Era un montón de garabatos sin sentido!

Misha intentó escribir de nuevo y no salía nada, tan solo un montón de dibujos absurdos. ¡Eso no era lo que él tenía en mente! ¿Por qué diablos podía pensar con claridad y no podía expresarse?

―A lo mejor de verdad es una piedra mágica y lo ha transformado sin querer en un mini-Misha ―. Jared manoseaba la piedra y la miraba desde todos los ángulos.

 _¡Al fin alguien que piensa! Y no me llames así, capullo._

Misha asintió. Al menos sabía hacer eso.

―Voy a ver si encuentro algo de información en internet ―. Jared pasó por el lado de Jensen y éste se quitó de su camino de un salto, como si la piedra fuera a dispararse. Jared lo miró y bromeó. ― ¡Vístete de Dean, mujer, y ven a ayudarme!

Jensen le hizo una seña con el dedo corazón y se volvió hacia el niño.

―¿En serio eres Misha?

El niño asintió.

Jensen no podía creerlo. Era imposible. ¿Cómo diablos podían ocurrir esas cosas? Aunque pensando fríamente, también había gente que escribía porno gay sobre Jared y él así que…

―Pi-pí ―dijo el niño.

 _Dios, soy patético. Me meo y lo único que se decir es pipí._

Jensen lo miró horrorizado.

―¡Ni lo sueñes mocoso! ¿No usas pañales o qué?

Misha alargó los bracitos para que lo cogiera. En serio, que se hacía pipí.

Jensen no pudo resistirse y lo cogió en brazos, luego salió corriendo hacia el baño.

―Como me mees encima, te mato.

 _Tranquilo que lo tengo todo contro-… lado._

El chorrito de pipí empezó a empapar la camisa de Jensen hasta llegar al cinturón y una vez ahí goteó hasta el suelo. Jensen lo miró fijamente. Misha proyectó su sonrisa más encantadora.

―¡Jared, ven aquí… YA!

 

***

 

Misha se quedó sentado en el sofá al lado de Jared y todo lo alejado de Jensen que pudo. Normalmente no le daba miedo y sabía de sobra que Jensen jamás le pegaría a un bebé, pero no sabía por qué la expresión de su cara le daba miedo.

A esas alturas de la movida en la que se había metido, Misha se había dado cuenta que si bien podía pensar como un adulto que era, no podía moverse, ni reaccionar ni hacer nada que él no hubiera hecho con tres años. Y eso era frustrante porque no podía explicarse, ni moverse ni hacer nada de lo que él quería hacer. Ahora sólo contaba con un gran aliado que estaba casi tan zumbado como él que se llamaba Jared y con su archi enemigo que lo quería tan lejos de él como la peste, llamado Jensen. Genial, su propia vida le asustaba. ¿Y si no lograba recuperar su cuerpo y su edad real nunca más?

―¡Aquí parece que hay algo! ―. Jared acercó el portátil hacia Jensen y ambos leyeron. Misha ya lo había intentando antes pero a la cuenta también había perdido la habilidad de leer. ―La piedra esa se llama “Obsidiana Negra”. Esta piedra encierra el poder de hacer que las cosas aparezcan, de revelar ideas, es decir, provocar que aquello que se encuentra escondido o dormido en el inconsciente salga a la luz. Por ello se la considera también la diosa de los tesoros escondidos.

Jensen esperó a que Jared terminara de leer en voz alta para asimilar todo lo que había escuchado.

―¿Me estás diciendo que esa cosa tiene el poder de transformarte en lo que te sientes por dentro?―. Jensen se volvió a alejar de la piedra que sostenía Misha entre las manos.

 _Cagueta._

―No encuentro nada de eso por ningún lado ―. Jared avanzaba página tras página sin encontrar nada. ―Tío; Kripke se documenta mucho sobre estos temas para la serie. ¿Lo llamamos?

Jensen ya le estaba acercando el teléfono.

―Digo yo que sabrá algo, ¿no? ―. Jared marcó de memoria el número. ―Además es él el que supervisa todo esto que se usa para la serie.

 _Muy bien Padalecki, así que me regalas cosas que mangas del set. ¡Qué vergüenza!_

Eric cogió el teléfono enseguida.

―¿Si?

Jared puso el manos libres.

―Hola Eric. Estoy aquí con Jensen discutiendo una cosita ―mintió. ―Ermmm, la piedra esa que usamos una vez, la “obsidean” o como se llame.

―Obsidiana ―lo corrigió.

―Eso. Verás; hemos estado leyendo sobre la piedra en internet y… ¿sabes algo sobre que pueda… cumplir deseos?

Eric guardó silencio durante varios segundos. Luego habló pausadamente.

―Sé que esa piedra está muy relacionada con los sentimientos, la vida después de la muerte y la creatividad.

―Ah ―. Jared escuchaba atentamente.

―No, espera ―lo mandó callar Kripke. ―Ahora que lo dices… Una vez leí algo sobre eso, pero sin duda tenía que ser un mito o algo así. De todas formas no era muy fiable la información porque sólo los puros de espíritu y de corazón podían hacer realidad su deseo.

Jared y Jensen miraron a Misha, que a su vez los miraba con sus ojitos azules, grandes y abiertos como dos platos.

―No estoy muy seguro, pero si queréis os puedo buscar la información que yo tenía.

―Te lo agradeceríamos ―.Ahora fue Jensen quién hablo.

―Ahora me pongo a ello. Por cierto muchachos, no vamos a rodar hoy así que podéis hacer lo que os dé la gana.

―¿Y eso? ―. Jared se acomodó en el sofá.

―Como sabéis, íbamos a rodar a las afueras de la ciudad, pero ha habido como un desprendimiento en una montaña cercana y han cerrado las carreteras. Tampoco podemos llegar al plató. Así que… ¡feliz fin de semana! Os llamaré más tarde cuando encuentre lo de la piedra.

―Vale, gracias ―. Jared apretó el botón para finalizar la llamada. Luego se volvió hacia mini Misha. ―¿Puro y limpio de corazón?

Misha se encogió de hombros. Evidentemente si hubiera sabido que esa piedra concedía deseos, hubiera pedido tener veinte años, que al menos ya controlaba los esfínteres a esa edad.

Jensen se acercó a Misha y lo miró de cerca. Otra vez. Estaba claro que lo de esos dos era invadirse el espacio personal constantemente.

―Misha… ―sonrió. ―Joder, me cuesta creerlo. Tío, lo siento.

 _¡Pues yo no siento haberte meado encima!_

La cara de Jensen aún le intimidaba.

―Bueno ―. Jared se puso en pie. ―Hasta que llame Kripke y logremos averiguar algo más, supongo que tendremos que hacer de niñera de mini Misha.

 _Ffs…_

―Ya…

―Vamos al súper ―. Jared cogió las llaves del coche y la cartera. Luego se colgó el móvil en el bolsillo del vaquero.

―¿Qué?

 _¿Qué?_

―Misha es un bebé ―. Se rio al decirlo el muy capullo. ―Y no hay nada en esta casa que pueda usar, ni comer, ni nada.

Jensen no dijo nada pero miró a Misha. Misha lo miró a él. Luego lo cogió y se lo puso sobre un brazo.

―Como te vuelvas a hacer pipí sobre mí, te arreo.

 _No tienes huevos para eso, Ackles. Menos lobos_

¡Joder, qué pena que nadie pudiera oír sus lindezas!

 

***

 

―Vamos a ver… etapas ―. Jared se cambió de brazo a Misha y se acercó al estante. ―Recién nacido. No, eso no eres tú. Talla tres de cuatro a diez kilos… Hmmm, ¿cuánto pesas, mini Misha?

 _¿Tengo pinta de saberlo? Y deja de llamarme así, Yeti._

―Vamos a mirar ―. Jared cogió a mini Misha con una mano mientras le ponía bien la camiseta más pequeña que habían podido encontrar en el armario. Finalmente lo habían vestido con algo que parecía ser un conjunto deportivo de un oso panda de peluche algo quinqui. ―No te muevas.

Misha de pronto se vio subido a la báscula donde se pesa la fruta.

 _Lo mato. En cuanto recupere mi forma normal, lo mato._

―¿Qué coño haces, Jared? ―. Jensen llegó con un carrito lleno de comida light y baja en grasas saturadas.

―Pesarlo ―dijo tan pancho. Luego movió la báscula para divertir a Misha.

 _Te odio._ Pero no paraba de reírse.

―¿Te crees que es un pomelo? ―. Jensen lo quitó de la báscula y lo cogió en brazos.

―Quince kilitos ―. Se volvió hacia Misha y levantó la mano para que se la chocara. ―¡Qué tipito tienes!

Misha atinó no sabe cómo a la gran mano y le moló el gesto. Jared sí que era un tío genialoso.

― Quédate aquí que voy a por los pañales.

 _¡Que no necesito pañales! Lo de antes fue un accidente…_

Jensen se quedó al lado de la fruta con Misha en brazos. Bueno, ya que estaba allí, podía terminar de hacer la compra.

Cuando estaba analizando unas fresas silvestres, una rubia despampanante se le paró al lado. Jensen levantó la mirada y la vio. Misha también.

―Tu niño es una monada ―dijo la mujer, haciéndole un repaso corporal de arriba abajo a Jensen. ―Así da gusto tener niños.

Jensen se relamió los labios. Misha sonrió adorablemente haciendo que la mujer se acercara a él para acariciarle los mofletes.

―Eres una ricura ―y le dio un beso en la coronilla, poniéndole ~~sin querer~~ el gran escote a la vista. Misha no lo pudo evitar y alargó la mano hasta colarla por el borde de la camiseta de la rubia. Ella sonrió y le sacó la mano. ―Eres un niño muy travieso.

 _¡Dios, soy un puto niño, pero no soy de cera!_

―Lo siento, perdónale ―. Jensen le agarró las manitas y lo reprendió con la mirada. ―Ha tenido muy malas influencias en su corta vida.

Eso pareció poner a tono a la rubia que sólo le faltó ronronear.

Jared llegó en ese momento.

―Talla cinco, tío ―metió los pañales en el carro y los miró. De pronto pareció acordarse de algo. ―Cremita para el culito. Ahora vengo.

 _¡Déjate de mariconadas de bebés y compra cerveza, Padalecki!_

Evidentemente de la boca de Misha eso sonó como un berrido adorable. La rubia mientras tanto había cambiado totalmente la expresión de la cara.

―Lo siento… No sabía que eras… Bueno, ya sabes.

Jensen se quedó mirándola fijamente. Luego miró con cara de pena hacia el pasillo por donde había desaparecido Jared. Qué le iba a hacer, esa era su cruz; fueran donde fueran Jared y él, siempre los tildaban de pareja gay. ¿Iban a tener razón finalmente?

―Me parece fantástico que os mostréis tan abiertamente ―. La chica acariciaba a Misha, que estaba encantando con ella.

―Sí ―. Jensen se mordió los labios y no negó las palabras porque total; si en una situación normal ya decían que eran gays; ahora con un bebé en brazos, con un carrito lleno de polladas y con un Jared buscando afanosamente cremita para el culo… Ojalá no hubiera por allí cerca ninguna amante del fanfic slash, sino iban a tener bromitas en el rodaje para rato.

―Buena suerte ―. Ella les guiñó un ojo y se fue pasillo abajo.

Ambos se quedaron mirando la mini falda que llevaba y las larguísimas piernas de la mujer.

―Tú eres muy joven para eso, muchacho ―. Jensen se volvió para evitar que Misha le mirara el culo a la chica.

 _Seré demasiado joven, pero ha sido a mí a quien ha plantado los pechos en la cara, pringao._

―Ya lo tengo todo.

Jensen y Misha se volvieron para ver a Jared meter miles de cosas de bebé en el carro.

―Creo que deberíamos irnos antes de que arrase con todo ―. Jensen sentó a Misha en el asiento para bebés del carro y le dio una de sus galletas. ―Come y calla.

 _Tío, qué mierda: ¡que es sin azúcar!_

 

***

 

Misha balanceó los pies lentamente mientras miraba a Jensen y Jared ir de un lado a otro de la cocina colocando botes de potitos, cajas de papillas de cereales y montañas de pañales (los cuales se negaba a usar, por cierto). Habían comprado como para dos semanas y Misha rezaba porque solo fuera para un día o, a poder ser, menos. Miraba a los dos hombres ir y venir con sus ojos claros muy abiertos. Jared no podía evitar hacerle alguna carantoña cada vez que pasaba frente a la mesa donde lo habían sentado.

 _Son unos insensatos, un bebé se podría caer. Obviamente yo no lo haré, pero podría pasar._

 ―Tío, vamos a tener que tirarle algo, no cabe todo en los armarios  ―. Jared soltó un suspiro dramático mientras se volvía hacia mini Misha.  ―¿Te importa?

Misha comenzó a afirmar frenéticamente con la cabeza, pero por algún motivo no podía ponerse de acuerdo consigo mismo. Sabía que afirmar era arriba y abajo, pero Jared movía algo con pinta de blandito y suave en las manos y ¿así? Así no podía concentrarse. Seguía el peluche con la mirada mientras intentaba decir que sí, que le importaba que tirara SU comida.

 ―Bien, le da igual.

 _No, gigante sin cerebro. No me da igual._

Hizo ademán de moverse pero, como siempre, su cuerpo y su mente iban por caminos distintos y se balanceó peligrosamente hacia delante. Jensen lo agarró casi al vuelo.

 ―Tranquilo, tío. Qué te la das contra el suelo.

Misha lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos y sintiendo como su labio inferior comenzaba a temblar frenéticamente, ¿qué cojones le pasaba? ¡Ah, sí! Iba a llorar. No quería pero ahí estaba el llanto. Joder, era un crío llorón.

 ―Hostia, Jen. Ya lo has hecho llorar.

 ―¿Yo? ¿Qué dices, tío? Creo que lo tenemos puesto en modo llanto o algo.

Misha siguió llorando mientras Jensen lo removía entre los brazos como si buscara dónde tenía el botón de apagado. Soltó un berrido más alto y Jared corrió a su ayuda plantándole un PRECIOSO poni de peluche frente a los ojos.

 _No, no. No lo quiero, Jared. Qué soy un tío, joder. Yo solo hablo de ponis, no los abrazo._

Pero ya era tarde y había dejado de llorar. Abrió los bracitos y las manos mientras movía los deditos en dirección a Jared. Éste movió el poni de un lado a otro y Misha lo siguió con la mirada, hipnotizado.

 ―¡ _Tero_!

 _Oh, joder. ¡Qué alguien me saque de aquí!_

 ―Claro que quieres, monada  ―. Misha entrecerró los ojos mentalmente y deseó que alguien le dijera a Jared que parecía tonto hablando así.  ―¿Te gusta, eh? Te lo ha comprado el tío Jared.

 ―Joder, Jay. Pareces subnormal.

 _Bien, bien. Alguien cuerdo y normal… aunque sigo odiándote por comprarme pañales, que lo sepas._

Soltó un gritito de felicidad cuando Jared le puso el peluche a su alcance y se abrazó a él como si la vida le fuera en ello. Extrañamente se sentía bien, el peluche olía bien y podía acurrucarse contra él.

 ―Creo que debíamos cambiarle la ropa, ¿vas preparando algún potito y yo lo visto o qué?  ―. Jensen volvió a dejarle sobre la mesa y Misha lo miró sobre la cabeza de felpa del peluche.  ―¿Sabrás calentar un potito?

 _Yo no quiero potitos, quiero un chuletón._

 ―Ja-ja. Me parto, Jenny. Pues claro que sé. Enciendo el micro y lo meto dentro  ―. Jared caminó hasta los potitos y agarró el primero que pilló.  ―¿El de natillas se calienta?

 _Hmmmm, Natillas. Ahora nos vamos entendiendo, Padaloquesea._

 ―Eso es un postre, Jared.

 ―¿Y? Yo podría vivir solo de postres y si fuera un crío querría ser alimentado sólo de postres; es que, además, como nos descuidemos me pones a dieta al canijo y no voy a permitírtelo.

Misha sonrió y asintió contra la cabeza del peluche, hundiendo la naricilla entre las orejas peludas. Él quería comer cosas dulces, muchas.

 ―Joder… ―. Jensen volvió a cogerlo en brazos y Misha se agarró con fuerza a él, había una parte de él que comenzaba a sentirse cómodo entre los brazos de Ackles aunque éste fuera un gruñón de cuidado.  ―Toma a Misha, vístelo. Yo le caliento el potito.

 ―A sus órdenes, mi coronel.

 _Oye, que no soy un puto muñeco, dejad de pasadme de mano en mano y dadme comida. Muero de hambre, Jared._

Miró fijamente al gigantón que le hacía morisquetas, pero no consiguió hacerle ver sus necesidades. Joder, necesitaría más años de meditación para eso.

Misha se dejó llevar hasta la habitación y se removió en la cama cuando Jared lo dejó allí. Miró fijamente como Padalecki rebuscaba entre las bolsas y sacaba la ropita. Había un montón de camisetas, pantaloncitos y lo que parecían unas mini deportivas. Y todo de supermercado, qué cutres.

 _Cualquier diría que ganas una pasta, tío._

 ―Allá vamos, chiquitín  ―. Jared lo puso de pie sobre la cama y le quitó el estrafalario conjunto que le habían puesto esa mañana. Comenzó a hacer tonterías intentando distraerlo, pero Misha era superior a eso, por supuesto, y no se estaba riendo como un tonto. No, no lo hacía.  ―Que risa más graciosa tienes, pequeñín.

 _Mierda._

 ―Anda, los pañales…

 _NO, ME NIEGO._

Comenzó a mover frenéticamente la cabeza mirándolo con los ojos muy abiertos y la expresión de pena más grande que pudo encontrar. Por suerte parecía funcionar porque Jared comenzó a refunfuñar un poco.

 ―¿Seguro que no te harás pis? Porque Jensen es capaz de castrarte químicamente o algo, que es una bestia parda.

 _Que lo intente._

Asintió como para darle a entender que no iba a hacerse pipí, que él podía controlar perfectamente y que el incidente de esa mañana había sido eso... un accidente.

 ―Vale, enano. Confío en ti, ¡choca!

Jared le puso la palma de su enorme manaza frente a él y no dudó ni un minuto en chocarla. Jared era guay, pero ¿y Jensen? Huh. Quería que Jensen fuera y no sabía ni porqué.

 ―Allá vamos.

Misha tendría que reconocer que Jared podría ser algo alocado, pero que consiguió vestirlo en un tiempo record. Así que diez minutos después volvían a la cocina, con Misha mordisqueando las orejas del poni y Jared diciéndole que no lo hiciera.

 _¡Es que sabe bien y yo me muero de hambre, idiota! ¡Dame comida o algo!_

 ―Tío, creo que mini Misha tiene hambre, no para de morder el peluche.

 ―Le estarán saliendo los dientes…

 ―No, Jensen. Qué los tiene todos, mira que sonrisa más bonita.

Misha soltó un refunfuño y se removió entre los brazos de Jared, comenzaba a controlar un poco más eso de mente y cuerpo, aunque no tenía ni jodida idea cómo.

 ―Ja, tiene carácter.

 ―Anda, siéntalo sobre la encimera y agarra esto, voy a por un babero  ―masculló Jensen, poniéndole un bol con el potito calentado en la mano.

 _¿Qué? ¡No te me acerques con un babero, Ackles!_

Pero, efectivamente, Jensen volvió con un babero con dibujos de ponis de colores y arcoiris. Misha abrió mucho los ojos y se quedó mirando el trozo de tela, ¿por qué todo era de ponis? Jared tomaba algún tipo de droga que no había querido compartir con él, sin duda.

 ―Venga, vamos a ponerte esto.

Misha soltó un gritito y el primer NO del día, para luego sonreír victorioso porque, por fin, podía decir algo más que pipí. Jared comenzó a reír y Jensen le propinó una colleja para callarlo mientras enfrentaba al pequeñuelo de tres años.

 ―Sí, Misha. Porque todos hemos visto cómo bebes el yogurt líquido con treinta y cuatro años y no quiero ni pensar como lo hacías con tres.

 _Vete a la mierda._

Se dejó poner el babero a regañadientes, más que nada porque tenía hambre, y comenzó a comer de mala gana. El potito tenía un sabor indefinido entre verduras y algo más, no estaba del todo malo pero tampoco era gran cosa. Lo más curioso era que, a pesar de morirse de hambre, a la tercera cucharada ya no quería más. Comenzó a mover la cabeza esquivando la comida mientras Jared agitaba el peluche sobre el hombro de Jensen. Eso no ayudaba, distraía más.

Alargó uno de sus bracitos para coger el poni, pero Jensen no lo dejó. En venganza comenzó a mover más la cabeza esquivando la cuchara y pringándose todo, incluso escupió un poco para que le cayera a Jensen sobre la camisa. ¡Ja!, la dulce venganza.

 ―Joder, Misha  ―masculló el hombre limpiándose la camisa con un trapo y dejándole el bol con potito a Jared.

 ―Es que le caes mal.

 _Sí, pero que no se vaya muy lejos…_

 ―Pues dale el potito tú, imbécil.

Misha soltó un quejido involuntario al ver como Jensen salía de la cocina, pero Jared lo llamó moviendo la cuchara delante de su cara y era como hipnótico.

 ―Sigue el avioncito, Mish  ―. Misha abrió mucho los ojos y gruñó mentalmente, pero abrió la boca inmediatamente dejando que Jared le diera la comida.  ―¡Muy bien! Eres un niño muy bueno, ¿verdad?

 _Y tú un adulto con graves problemas de personalidad, amigo_ , quiso decir, pero de su boca solamente salió una risa cantarina que hizo que tuviera ganas de lanzarse contra el suelo, pero que consiguió que Jared le plantara un beso en la frente. Oh, los besos se sentían bien.

 _Oh, Dios mío. ¡Quiero volver a mi tamaño!_

 

***

 

Dio un par de pasos temblorosos por el salón y sonrió de oreja a oreja. Jared, sentado en el suelo frente a él, comenzó a aplaudir como si Misha hubiera ganado una carrera de relevos y le tendió los brazos.

 _Soy genial hasta con tres años, ¡chúpate esa!_

Misha volvió a mirar a Jared que le tendía los brazos y sonreía todo hoyuelos. Era curioso ver a un tío de casi dos metros sentado en el suelo e intentando colocarse bien sin tirar algo. Muy curioso.

 ―Ven aquí, pequeñín.

 _Jo, tío. Ya voy, no seas exigente._

Dio otro par de pasos más, dudoso, mientras agarraba con fuerza SU peluche y miraba a Jared con sus ojos claros muy abiertos. El hombre movió las manos de nuevo y Misha comenzó a caminar hacia él, esas manazas parecían prometer que nunca se caería si estaban cerca.

 ―Mira, Jensen. Está andando solo, ¿lo ves?

El aludido lo miró con el teléfono en la oreja y se separó de la ventana; afuera seguía lloviendo. Jensen se quedó mirando al pequeñín que andaba con pasos de patito y los miraba con expresión indescifrable, como si estuviera muy concentrado. Ackles se agachó al lado de Jared y se apoyó en su hombro.

 ―Sí, no estoy ciego, Jay  ―. Misha se quedó quieto a medio camino de los dos, dudando. ¿A por quién iba? Las manos de Jared seguían tendidas hacia él, pero Jensen lo miraba con una media sonrisa.  ―Oye, Kripke no me coge el teléfono.

 ―Dijo que llamaría.

 ―Ya…  ―. El rubio se pasó la mano por el cabello.  ―Estoy preocupado, Jared ¿Y si no vuelve a ser normal?

 _¡Tío, qué te escucho! Y volveré a ser normal o me suicido, lo juro._

 ―Joder, no seas cenizo. Volverá a ser normal, ¿verdad, cosita?

Misha asintió frenéticamente y como consecuencia se fue de culo contra el suelo. Joder, ya podría haber aprendido a caminar antes.

 ―Eh, ¿te has hecho daño?  ―. Jensen parecía preocupado y se apresuró a ponerle en pie.

 _Jo, tío. No seas tan cariñoso que me acabarás por volver a caer bien y todo._

 ―Shí.

 ―¡Sí! Ha dicho sí ―. Jared comenzó a reír y dar palmas, completamente feliz. Jensen puso los ojos en blanco y se acercó hasta Misha, levantándolo.

 ―Genial, enano. Ahora camina hasta el imbécil de Jared, yo voy a ser adulto e intentar solucionar esto  ―. Lo volvió a poner en el suelo y le dio una palmadita en el culete.

Jared soltó una queja ahogada que sonó algo así como ‘yo también soy adulto, coño’, pero que Jensen ignoró completamente. Misha lo miró con sus enormes ojazos y sonrío.

 _Gracias, tío._

***

 ―Jensen, ¡tu móvil está sonando!

Misha levantó ansioso la mirada de los cochecitos con los que Jared lo obligaba a jugar. Él no quería, claro… Bueno, quizás se lo estaba pasando un poquito bien jugando a colisiones con Jared y haciendo ruiditos de motor. Sólo un poquito.

Jensen entró a toda prisa en el salón y se abalanzó sobre el teléfono, ya casi era la hora de cenar y Kripke aún no había dado señales de vida.

 ―¡Es Eric!  ―. Se apresuró a apretar el botón para contestar y puso el manos libres.  ―Joder, por fin das señales de vida.

Al otro lado de la línea se escuchó un revoloteo de papeles y el sonido de un teclado.

 ―Estoy entretenido con el Apocalipsis y creo que eso es más interesante que jugar al Trivial con vosotros.

Misha frunció el ceño, pero en su carita de tres años se convirtió en un gesto adorable aunque él no se dio cuenta. Jared se lo cambió de brazo con normalidad, equilibrando el peso, y sonrió dándole un golpecito en la naricilla.

 ―Ya… ¿has encontrado eso que nos dijiste?

 ―Sí, claro. A ver…  ―. Escucharon de nuevo el sonido del teclado y el ruido de un tiroteo, supuestamente la tele, aunque con Kripke nunca se sabía.  ―Ya… aquí. ¿Sabéis que es muy raro que me llaméis para algo que no sea quejaros por vuestros personajes?

 _¡Venga, tío! Déjate de irte por las ramas, joder. Qué paso de tener tres años eternamente._

 ―Eh, también te llamamos para irnos de birras, tío  ―masculló Jared, ofendido.

 ―Ya, claro.

 ―Oye, ¿qué…?

 _¿Hola? Os acordáis que estoy convertido en un bebé?_

 ―Vale, ya. Eric, por favor. Ya sabes cómo somos, hemos hecho una apuesta tonta y quiero saber que he ganado. Jared se vestirá de porno chacha y Misha le va a dejar el disfraz.

 _Ni de coña; es mío._

 ―Quiero fotos  ―exigió el hombre desde el otro lado del teléfono.

 ―Tendrás fotos.

Jared abrió la boca para hablar, pero Jensen lo acalló levantando una mano y negando mientras Padalecki seguía quejándose sin decir palabra.

 ―Genial. Bien, pues a ver… No hay mucha información pero por lo visto dicen que hay una piedra de esas que sí que funciona realmente  ―. Kripke hizo una pequeña pausa.  ―He encontrado cuatro casos de personas que aseguran que la piedra les concedió su deseo.

 ―¿Cuatro?

 ―Sí, hay que ser puro de corazón cómo ya os dije y, lamentablemente, no hay mucha gente así. Una pena.

Jared y Jensen volvieron a mirarlo, Misha ocultó la cara en el hombro de Padalecki.

 _Joder, ya podría no serlo._

 ―¿Y…?  ―. Jensen carraspeó.  ―Huh. ¿El efecto es para siempre?

Todos contuvieron la respiración y Kripke soltó una risilla.

 ―Ya quisieran, pero no. Sólo dura de unas setenta y dos a unas noventa y seis horas; tres o cuatro días… Hay fuentes diferentes, pero lo que está claro es que el efecto siempre termina  ―. Hizo una pausa y se dejó de escuchar sus dedos sobre el teclado.  ―Eso si existiera, claro. Recordad que hablamos de leyendas y supuestos testimonios. Oye, ¿estáis jugando a ser Dean y Sam o qué?

 _¡Sí, sí! Voy a volver a ser yo. Bieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeen._

El pequeño Misha comenzó a dar saltitos entre los brazos de Jared mientras Jensen sonreía con evidente alivio.

 ―No, Eric. Solamente era una apuesta, ya sabes. Misha ha vuelto a leer de esas historias de las fans y estábamos discutiendo-…

 ―¿Cuál?  ―interrumpió el hombre.  ―Quiero leerla.

 ―No, ni de coña.

 ―¿Tiene sexo gay? ¿Castiel y Dean? Oh, espera. Dime que es de esos que hacen con vosotros, ¿cómo era? Joder, lo teng-…

Misha se rió internamente y, por lo visto, exteriormente. Kripke dejó de hablar al otro lado de la línea y Jensen se apresuró a quitar el manos libres, lo que les faltaba era que los pillaran con mini Misha.

 ―¿Eso es un niño?

 ―Sí, la sobrina de…  ―miró frenético a Jared y al pequeño Misha  ―… de una tía mía.

Jared alzó una ceja y Misha hizo el intento de imitarlo. Jensen tuvo que girarse para no ponerse a decir ‘awww, cosita’ como hacía Jared.

 ―¿Ah?

 ―Nada, que te tengo que dejar. El lunes nos vemos y  ―sonrió  ―gracias, Eric.

 ―De nada  ―. Jensen ya estaba colgando cuando escuchó la voz de Eric al otro lado.  ―Quiero leer eso, ¡recuérdalo!

 ―Sí, sí. Adiós.

Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de comenzar a reír a carcajadas, aliviados. Misha siguió dando saltitos de alegría entre los brazos de Jared y le plantó un besó en la mejilla, contento. Luego, estiró los bracitos hacia Jensen para que lo cogiera. El hombre fue hasta él y lo agarró con suavidad. Misha pasó de brazos aún agarrando fuertemente su peluche de poni y le dio un beso en la mejilla a Jensen. Volvió a reír, iba a ser adulto. De pronto, ser un bebé no era tan horrible si sabía que volvería a su estado normal tarde o temprano.

 ―¿Sabes?  ―murmuró Jared mirándolos con las cejas un poco fruncidas.  ―Voy a echar de menos a mini Misha; es muy mono.

 _Pues cómprate un perro, tío. Ah, no. Qué tienes dos… Oye, ¿dónde están?_

 ―Tú. Gua Gua  ―. Misha parpadeó aún en brazos de Jensen y señaló a Jared.

 ―¿Mis perros?  ―preguntó Padalecki con una sonrisa llena de hoyuelos.

 ―Shí.

 ―Me los están cuidando, ¿quieres que los traiga mañana?

 _No, que son muy grandes. A ver si me comen o algo, tío._

Pero, como parecía estar destinado a pasar los próximos días, su mente decía una cosa y su cuerpo otra; así que se puso a asentir mientras abrazaba al peluche con más fuerza.

 ―¡Vale!  ―anunció encantando mientras lo quitaba de los brazos de Jensen, que había permanecido en silencio todo el rato, y lo ponía en el suelo.  ―Ahora vamos a terminar esa carrera de coches, pequeñín.

 ―Jared  ―murmuró Jensen.

 ―¿Sí?

 ―Cuando vuelva a ser Misha, te va a patear los huevos.

 _Sí, pero con amor, grandullón. Que eres un cacho de pan._

 

***

 

De la cena también se encargó Jensen. Bueno, de calentar el potito en el microondas. Todo iba bien hasta que Jared llegó a la cocina.

 ―¿Sabes, Jen? Creo que hemos metido en la pata con lo de los potitos.

Jensen se volvió con la cuchara del potito en la boca.

 _¡Ni se te ocurra darme esa cuchara, que Dios sabrá dónde ha estado metida antes!_

Jensen pareció leerle el pensamiento.

 ―Probaba la temperatura del potito  ―le dijo al niño mientras lanzaba la cuchara dentro del fregadero y cogía otra.  ―¿Por qué hemos metido la pata?

Jared cogió a Misha con un brazo y lo puso boca abajo. Misha empezó a reírse como un bebé. Bueno, como lo que era.

 ―Mira  ―señaló con un dedo dentro de la boca.  ―Tiene un montón de dientes.

 _¡Los tengo todos, tarado! Ponme derecho._

 ―¿Y?  ―. Jensen arqueó la ceja derecha, signo de “ya sé que tiene dientes, no soy tonto”

 ―Pues que si tiene todos los dientes, es señal de que puede comer comida sólida.

 _Hmmmmm._

 ―Paso  ―. Jensen dejó el cuenco sobre la encimera y se volvió hacia ellos.  ―Me tenéis aquí como un esclavo, preparando la cena para llegar ahora cuando todo está listo para decirme que no lo queréis… ¡Que os den!

Jensen salió de la cocina y hubiera dado un portazo si la puerta no fuera giratoria.

Misha y Jared se miraron.

 ―Está ovulando.

 _¡Tío ponme derecho que se me va toda la sangre a la cabeza!_

Finalmente Jared le dio de cenar el potito de verduras a Misha. Le costó, pero mientras hiciera el payaso, el niño se entretenía y comía. Misha intentó varias veces suicidarse tirándose del borde de la encimera, pero Jared lo cogía siempre. Cuando acabaron, fueron al salón, donde Jensen estaba sentado en el sofá leyendo uno de los libros de Misha.

 ―¿Sigues enfadado?  ―. Jared se sentó a su lado con el niño.

Misha intentó quitarle el libro. Jensen lo ignoró.

 ―No  ―sonrió.  ―He encargado un par de pizzas.

 ―Genial.

 _¡Claro! Sois los dos unos cabrones. Me dais a mí esa bazofia líquida y vosotros a lo bueno. ¡Pues como hayáis pedido una cuatro estaciones os vomito sobre la pizza! ¡Ea!_

Misha se sentó a un lado del sofá y cogió el mando de la tele. Joder qué mierda… No sabía ni darle a un triste botón. Jared lo vio y le encendió la tele. Luego le puso el canal Disney.

 _Tío… ¿Disney? ¿En serio? ¡Qué no soy una niña! ¿No te das cuenta que esos dibujos son… taaaaaaaaaaaaan chulis?_ Misha parpadeó maravillado por los vivos colores de los pececillos de “La Sirenita”. _¡Cómo mola, chaval!¡Argggh! Me odio._

 ―Ahora aparece la bruja mala  ―. Jared se acomodó en el sofá al lado del niño.  ―Creo que deberíamos quitárselo no sea que tenga pesadillas.

Jensen levantó la vista del libro para mirarle aunque no dijo nada. Con la mirada que le echó fue suficiente.

Jared fue a cambiar de canal porque no sabía realmente si eso iba a asustar a mini Misha o no. El caso es que cuando se volvió, Misha estaba apoyado contra su poni y dormía con el dedo pulgar metido en la boca.

 ―¿No es adorable?  ―. Jared se quedó mirándole.

 ―Colega… se te cae la baba  ―. Jensen dejó el libro a un lado y se acercó con una de las sudaderas de Jared para tapar al niño para que no cogiera frío.

Dejaron a Misha en el sofá mientras cenaban tranquilamente. Incluso la tele estaba casi en silencio. Ambos estaban inmersos en una película. Cuando terminaron de cenar, ya era bastante tarde y decidieron irse a la cama. No habían hecho nada durante todo el día pero estaban muy cansados. Realmente cuidar de un niño era agotador.

 ―¿Crees que estará bien sólo en la cama?  ―. Jared acomodó un montón de cojines a un lado de la cama de Misha mientras Jensen hacía lo mismo por el otro lado.  ―¿Y si se siente solo y se asusta?

 ―No es un bebé de verdad, Jared; es Misha.

 ―Pero tiene reacciones de bebé. Por lo que sabemos podía no controlar sus impulsos de bebé y sentir miedo al sentirse solo  ―razonó.

 ―Es Misha  ―repitió.  ―Si tiene miedo/hambre/sed/aburrimiento o si sólo quiere llamar la atención y tocar los cojones, lo oiremos, créeme.

Jared pareció convencerse. Luego se despidió y se fue a uno de los cuartos de invitados para dormir. Jensen hizo lo mismo a los pocos minutos. Una vez allí no pudo dormirse. ¿Y si Misha se caía? Ya había dejado claro que de bebé era torpe y algo lento. ¿Y si sentía miedo o si se ponía a berrear como un loco despertando a todos los vecinos? Eso no era nada bueno.

Auto convenciéndose de eso, caminó de vuelta hacia el dormitorio de Misha. El niño seguía en el mismo sitio y de la misma postura que antes. Jensen quitó uno de los muros de almohadas que rodeaban a Misha y se acostó junto a él de lado. Misha debió de notar el calor porque dormido, rodó hacia él poniéndole la cabecita cerca del pecho.

Con cuidado, Jensen se puso boca arriba y cogió al niño con cuidado de no despertarle y se lo puso sobre el pecho. Luego se tapó con la sábana. Así estarían más cómodos. En menos de un minuto se quedaba tan dormido como Misha.

Jared se despertó un rato más tarde. No podía conciliar el sueño del todo porque no podía dejar de pensar en mini Misha durmiendo solo en esa cama tan grande. Se acordó de su niñez y en todas las artimañas que se buscaba para no quedarse solo nunca.

Silenciosamente se despertó y caminó hacia el dormitorio principal. Allí, la escena de Jensen con el niño en los brazos le hizo sonreír. Jensen podía parecer Papá Pitufo, o incluso el enanito gruñón muchas veces, pero se preocupaba tanto o más por el niño que él.

Quitando la barricada de almohadas que quedaba al otro lado de la cama, se metió con ellos y se quedó profundamente dormido.

 

***

 

Misha abrió los ojos lentamente. No había terminado de amanecer y la luz era muy tenue aunque también cabía la posibilidad que la oscuridad se debiera al mal tiempo.

Poco a poco fue tomando conciencia de su estado y su forma y cuando descubrió el alarmante hecho de que se hacía pipí, intentó levantarse y no pudo; estaba rodeado de dos muros muy duros. Pero, ¿qué demonios…? Girando la cabeza hacia un lado y hacia el otro, se vio rodeado por los pechos de Jared y Jensen, que dormían junto a él en plan barrera carcelaria. Misha tragó y se mareó.

 _Oh, Dios; ¿podemos ser más gays que esto?_

De nuevo intentó levantarse pero no pudo. Jared tenía un brazo sobre sus piernas y le era imposible quitárselo de encima. Bien, iba a tener que recurrir a la artillería pesada. Carraspeando abrió la boca y gritó.

 ―¡¡¡MINIONNNNN!!!!

Jensen saltó de la cama asustado y Jared giró sobre su espalda hasta que cayó al suelo por el otro lado.

 ―¿No sabes hablar como Dios manda y sí sabes decir “minion”?  ―. Jensen tenía las manos sobre el pecho, intentando volver a su sitito su pobre corazón.

 ―¡Pipí!  ―gritó Misha saltando sobre la cama.

Jensen lo cogió con los brazos estirados y lo llevó así por todo el pasillo, como si se tratara de un sobre con ántrax o una bomba nuclear.

 ―¡Como te hagas pipí encima mía de nuevo te enteras, Misha!

Jared los oyó de fondo pero eso no le impidió volver a la cama y seguir durmiendo un poco más.

 

***

 

El día amaneció algo nublado pero eso era algo normal en Vancouver. Jared se fue temprano para recoger a los perros y aseguró que le traería algo de ropa a Jensen, porque de Misha solamente podía usar las camisas más holgadas. Había una diferencia considerable de espalda entre los dos.

 _Quiero yogurt líquido, Jensen. Me gusta desayunar eso con cereales, ¿me lo das? Es que como tenga que comer otro potito, vomitaré. Estoy avisándote, aunque no te enteres…_

Misha miraba ir y venir a Ackles por la cocina. Esta vez lo habían sentado en una silla, y pensó que se iba a morir cuando el delicioso aroma del café inundó la habitación. Dios, necesitaba tomarse un café con leche. Abrió los labios para pedir el café pero solo consiguió emitir una serie de palabras sin mucho sentido y, entre ellas, mamá y papá. Vaya mierda, no sólo empezó a hablar tarde sino que encima empezó por lo típico; ya podría haber dicho ‘quiero café’ o algo así.

 ―¿Mamá?  ―. Jensen soltó una risita mientras se acercaba con un cuento que tenía cereales, Misha sintió que podría comérselo a besos.  ―Mamá ha ido a por los perros.

 _Ya quisiera Jared ser la mitad de guapo que mi madre, Ackles._

 ―Toma anda… ¿sabes usar la cuchara?

Misha asintió frenéticamente mientras Jensen le ponía el cuenco a su alcance y le tendía la cuchara. La cogió al estilo bebé y la llevó hasta las gachas que tenían mala pinta, pero que olían de maravilla, y se lo llevó hasta la boca. La mitad calló en el babero pero lo que llegó hasta su boquita le supo a gloria. Las gachas tenían azúcar y sabían muy ricas.

 _Te quiero, tío._

Volvió a llevar la cuchara hasta los cereales y tomó otra cucharada, pero era muy lento y pronto comenzó a distraerse.

 ―Eh, Misha…  ―. Jensen se sentó en una silla frente a él, con el tazón en una mano y una taza con café sólo en la otra.  ―Déjame que te lo dé yo, ¿vale? Será más rápido y podrás ir a…  ―se quedó callado, dudando  ―a hacer lo que quieras.

 _No, que puedo. Mira._

Se llevó la cuchara a los labios y se manchó toda la barbilla y el babero. Jo, era difícil tener tres años.

 ―Venga, tío…

 _Vale, pero cuando vuelva a ser yo mismo nunca comentaremos esto, ¿eh?_

Dejó que Jensen agarrara la cuchara y abrió la boquita para recibir las gachas. Aquello estaba mucho más rico que cualquier potito porque sabían dulces y olían muy bien.

 ―Buen chico  ―murmuró Jensen con una sonrisa y Misha frunció el ceño consiguiendo una mueca muy rara en su carita.

 _No, tío. Cómo te conviertas en otro Jared, me vuelvo loco._

***

 

Aquella tarde decidieron ir al parque. Realmente fue Jared el que decidió que tenían que ir al parque, porque a los niños y a los perros les gustan los parques (se le olvidó agregar que a él también). Así que separaron al pequeño Misha de los perros, con los que había comenzado a jugar nada más verlos, y lo vistieron entre quejas. El pequeñín se negaba a soltar el peluche y tuvieron que hacer malabarismos para vestirlo mientras se abrazaba a su poni de felpa.

Por suerte, el parque no estaba lejos y no tuvieron que hacer demasiado camino andando.

 ―Tío,  ―Jensen miró a Jared por encima de sus gafas de sol  ―te juro que como mañana haya en internet una foto nuestra, en el parque, con un bebé… te mato. Te lo voy avisando ya, por si quieres hacer testamento.

 ―Venga, Jen. Nadie nos va a reconocer.

 _Ya, claro. Un tío de dos metros con un bebé en brazos no llama nada la atención…_

Misha se revolvió un poco entre los brazos de Jared y miró a los perros que correteaban un par de metros delante de ellos. Quería ir con ellos, era más fuerte que él, quería corretear con los perros y tirarles del rabo. Necesitaba hacerlo.

 ―Yo te aviso, Jay. Yo te aviso.

Caminaron hasta unos bancos que había al lado de una caja de arena. Misha se quedó mirando el sitio con expresión de asco (que volvía a ser una mueca curiosa en su cara) y negó con la cabeza cuando Jared comenzó a caminar hacia la arena.

 _No, tío. ¿Sabes las de infecciones que debe haber ahí? ¡Insensato! ¡Mal amigo! Te odi-… Oh, está blandita._

 ―Venga, pequeñín. ¿Quieres hacer un castillito?  ―. Jared acababa de dejarlo en la caja de arena.

 _No._

 ―¡Shí!

 ―Pues vamos a ello  ―. Jared se frotó las manos.  ―Vamos a hacer un castillo enorme, Mish. ¿Te unes, Jensen?

El hombre se había sentado en el banco y ni lo miró, siguió concentrado mandando mensajes con su móvil.

 _Es un tío listo, no como yo…_

 ―Aguafiestas…

Pasaron una hora haciendo el castillo que, para no tener cubos ni nada, les quedó muy bien. Misha miraba su obra de arte con evidente admiración mientras Jared intentaba mantener a los dos perros fuera de la arena. Al principio fue fácil, pero los perros comenzaron a aburrirse de jugar solos y empezaron a intentar acercarse a Misha. Los animales parecían encantados con el pequeñín y ni los tirones de orejas los amedrantaban de acercarse. Misha tenía serios problemas para mantener su atención en una cosa u otra y no paraba de mirar a los canes, que eran suaves y le daban besitos.

 _Joder, macho. ¿Por qué tuve que ser un niño adicto a las mascotas? Mis padres me crearon un trauma al no comprarme el poni que les pedí._

Se puso en pie y abrió los brazos para que los perritos fueran hacia él. Jared le dijo que no, mientras intentaba hacerlo sentar de nuevo, pero Misha ya tenía algo de práctica con eso de andar y comenzó a corretear fuera de la caja de arena.

 ―Joder, Jared. ¡Que se va!  ―. Jensen hacía un rato que se había cansado de mandar mensajes y hablar por teléfono.  ―¡Agárralo!

 ―¡Ya va, ya!

Misha corrió un poco más y se cayó de bruces, pero no lloró esta vez. Se volvió a poner de pie mientras los perros se abalanzaban sobre él.

Jared consiguió levantarse sin destrozar el castillo de arena, pero Jensen llegaba en esos momentos y acabaron por enredarse entre ellos y los perros. Ambos acabaron por caer al suelo mientras se escuchaba la risa alegre de Misha.

 _¡Sois unos putos pringados, tíos!_

 ―¡Tío, el castillo!

 ―Deja el puto castillo y pilla a Misha antes de que se vaya a Nepal o algo.

Misha seguía riendo mientras se revolcaba con los perros por el suelo. El primero en llegar hasta él fue Jensen que consiguió rescatarlo de las zarpas juguetonas de los dos canes.

 ―Misha…  ―murmuró mientras lo mantenía levantado en vilo, alejado de su cuerpo.  ―Te has llenado todo de barro.

 ―Ya ves, chiquitín. ¡Choca esa!  ―. Misha no llegó a golpear la mano porque Jensen le dio un empujón al otro hombre.

 ―No lo alientes por hacer cosas malas, gilipollas.

 ―Venga, Jen. Que es un tío de treinta y cinco años; cosas peores habrá hecho, ¿verdad?

 _Sí, muchas más que tú, Padalecki. Quizás algún día te las cuente… si me siento generoso, claro._

Misha se apresuró a asentir, ni que un poquito de barro fuera malo, pero entonces se vio reflejado en las gafas de sol de Jensen y parpadeó. Tenía todos los mofletes llenos de barro y el pelo. Bueno, quizás se había pasado un poco.

 ―¿Ya sabes lo que significa eso?

 _No…_

 ―Ducha, Misha. Significa que te vamos a tener que dar una señora ducha  ―anunció Jared.

 _¡No, no! Ni de coña, Yeti. No me vas a ver en pelotas, prefiero morirme en la mierda, ¿sabes?_

Misha soltó un quejido y se removió en las manos de Jensen, dos segundos después estaba llorando como un bebé que era. No podía evitarlo, pero no quería ducharse y menos delante de esos dos.

Para consolarle decidieron parar un momento en el centro comercial para comprar caramelos y algunas tonterías varias. Jared pensó en comprarle a Misha juguetes para el baño, para que no se lo tomara tan a pecho. Entró en la primera tienda que vio y arrasó con varios juguetes que encontró a su paso. Luego se reunió con Jensen y Misha que lo esperaban en una tienda especializada en bombones, gominolas y dulces de todas clases. Jared comenzó a coger toneladas de barritas de colores y Jensen se dedicó a leer los ingredientes de todos los paquetes que cogía Jared. Sin darse cuenta Misha quedó suelto… y a su aire.

No quería. No quería hacerlo, pero las luces del fondo del pasillo lo atraían cosa mala. Nunca había visto unas luces tan brillantes y tan mágicas. ¿Cómo hacían para parpadear al ritmo de la música?

Misha alargó los bracitos al frente y salió de la tienda sin ser visto.

 _He venido a éste centro comercial miles de veces. No me voy a perder._

Cuando Misha caminó tres pasos, ya no sabía dónde se encontraba. Se dio la vuelta pero la tienda de caramelos parecía haber sido abducida por la nada. De pronto se encontró rodeado de miles de piernas que pasaban alrededor de él que lo sorteaban por los pelos.

 _¡Qué gente más bruta, joder!_ Misha intentó esquivarles pero sus reflejos distaban mucho de ser magistrales. Y esos dos osos-pardos-comedores-compulsivos-de-gominolas-de-colores no parecían haberse dado cuenta de que se había extraviado.

Misha comenzó a asustarse porque bueno, él sabía cómo salir de esa pero su cuerpo no y sus conocimientos básicos de niño de tres años tampoco. Sin querer comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente llevándose los dedos a los ojos para parar las lágrimas.

Jensen se dio la vuelta para enseñarle algo a Misha y no lo vio. Lo buscó por toda la tienda y no lo encontró. Un dolor en el pecho comenzó a hacerse más grande. Arrasando a varios clientes corrió hacia Jared.

 ―Dime que Misha está aquí contigo.

Jared miró alrededor suya. Era evidente que no.

 ―¡Joder, lo hemos perdido!  ―. Ya no fue tanto las palabras que dijo sino cómo lo dijo Jensen. Había miedo en su voz.

Jared intentó calmarlo.

 ―Tranquilo, Misha tiene más de treinta tacos. Sabe lo que hay que hacer.

Jensen miraba por debajo de todas las mesas y muebles.

 ―El verdadero Misha sí que sabe, pero ahora está dentro de un niño tres años que hasta hace varias horas sólo sabía decir “Isha”.

Jared se pasó las manos por el pelo. Por Dios Bendito, ¿dónde diablos había ido?

Cuando se hubieron cerciorado de que Misha no estaba en la tienda, salieron fuera; el centro comercial estaba atestado de gente que iba y venía y por probabilidades, pero sólo haciendo cálculos así por encima, cualquiera de esas personas podía ser un pederasta, o un violador, o un asesino en serie…

Jensen comenzó a agobiarse. ¿Cómo diablos iba a protegerse de algo así un niño pequeño?

 ―¡Ve por ese lado y yo iré por éste!  ―. Jensen le señaló a Jared el lado derecho y él tomó el izquierdo.  ―Cualquier cosa nos llamamos.

Jared asintió y salió corriendo para buscarle. Jensen se paró un momento a pensar. Si le ocurría algo a Misha, jamás se lo perdonaría. Nunca, porque estaba bajo su responsabilidad y aunque Misha intentaba comportarse como un adulto que era, el cuerpecito del mini Misha en el que estaba encerrado no le dejaba actuar como él quería. Joder, cualquiera podía hacerle algo y él no podría hacer nada para evitarlo. De nuevo comenzó a correr para buscarle.

Misha se echó a un lado en el centro comercial. Nadie se paraba para socorrerle. ¿Es que a nadie le enternecía ver a un bebé llorar solo y abandonado con pinta de leproso en un centro comercial? Misha había experimentado muchas sensaciones en su vida, incluso disfrutaba quedándose solo durante días entero meditando y hablando consigo mismo, pero ésta sensación no tenía nada que ver. Era como una impotencia y una soledad que le pesaba en el alma. ¿Y si Jensen y Jared no lo encontraban? ¿Y si pasaban de él? ¿Y si se quedaba siendo un renacuajo para siempre? Lágrimas calientes y saladas amenazaron con salir de nuevo de sus ojos, pero esta vez Misha apretó sus pequeños labios y se esforzó para no llorar. No, confiaba en Jared y confiaba en Jensen y sabía que harían todo lo posible por encontrarle. Estaba seguro de ello.

Esos sin duda fueron los diez minutos más largos en toda la vida de Jensen. Corría como un loco por los pasillos del centro comercial preguntando a todo el mundo con el que se cruzaba si había encontrado a un niño de tres años sólo y abrazado a un poni de peluche.

Frustrado se llevó las manos a la cara y se frotó los ojos deseando poder borrar así esa tarde. Si le ocurría algo a mini Misha…

De pronto lo vio, al fondo, junto a un escaparate enorme lleno de luces y pantallas de televisión. Corrió hacia él y lo cogió en volandas en cuanto lo tuvo al alcance, temeroso de que si se descuidaba tan solo un segundo lo volvería a perder de nuevo.

 ― ¡Misha, joder, Mish, estás bien!  ―. Jensen lo abrazó y acto seguido comenzó a darle besos por toda la cara.

Misha iba a protestar por semejante muestra de afecto gay en público pero se lo pensó mejor, sobre todo cuando empezó a notar que se sentía infinitamente mejor y que esa sensación de pena y angustia casi habían desaparecido.

Jensen lo puso en el suelo y comenzó a examinarle por todos lados, tocándole la cara, los brazos, las piernas, el cuerpo… Le miró hasta el interior de los oídos.

 ―Misha, ¿estás bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

 _¡Qué va tío, soy como Michael Knight, que al final siempre todo le sale bien!_

Eso fue lo que pensó, pero su cara reflejaba otra cosa; con los mocos completamente colgando y los ojos enrojecidos de llorar, mini Misha no soltaba el cuello de Jensen. Éste lo apartó un poco para volver a abrazarlo de nuevo.

 ―Vamos a llamar a Jared, que estará como loco buscándote  ―. Jensen apretó una tecla y localizó a Jared. Rápidamente habló con él.  ―Viene para acá.

Misha asintió aún con el corazón un poco encogido e hipando por el susto y el llanto. Jensen le dio un beso en la sien y luego le limpió los mocos con el borde de su camiseta. Misha se quedó perplejo… Jensen Ackles había usado una de sus carísimas camisetas para limpiarle a un enano de tres años los mocos. En ese momento se ganó su lealtad para siempre.

Jared llegó aparecido de la nada y lo abrazó igual o peor que Jensen, comprobando que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada.

Cuando ambos estuvieron completamente seguros de que Misha no había corrido peligro alguno, volvieron a dejar los perros en casa del amigo de Jared y luego para casa. Todos necesitaban un buen baño y una buena dosis de humor para olvidar ese mal trago.

 

***

 

Misha negó con la cabeza mientras apretaba a Minion (sí, le había puesto así al peluche) contra su pecho e intentaba que Jared no lo tocara. Se había atrincherado como había podido en un rincón del baño y los miraba con mucho odio reconcentrado.

 _¡Que alguien llame a Servicios Sociales, por favor!_

 ―Venga, Misha. Que no es nada, eres un bebé y es normal que te quitemos la ropa para bañarte.

 ―¿Ya está?

Misha miró con resentimiento a Jensen que se inclinaba sobre la bañera, con la camisa remangada y comprobaba la temperatura. Había dispuesto un montón de juguetes flotantes sobre el agua, pero Misha no quería volverlos a mirar porque sabía que querría ir a jugar con ellos.

 ―¡NO!  ―gritó con su vocecita suave y agitó el peluche en el aire golpeando una de las manazas de Jared.  ―¡No!

 _Que no voy a dejar que me mires mis partes, Padalecki._

 ―Qué va, tío. Que no hay manera…

Jared soltó un suspiro y se irguió, Misha se mareó un poco al levantar la mirada. Desde su condición parecía que Padalecki medía veinte metros o así. Jensen se acercó a ellos y esta vez fue él el que se agachó frente a él, Misha se le quedó mirando las manos.

 ―¿Quieres este poni que te he comprado, Mish? Míralo, cambia de color si lo metes en el agua,  ¿no quieres ver de qué color se pone?

 _Serás cabrón._

Misha alargó uno de sus bracitos y Jensen movió el poni como si cabalgara. El muy capullo sonreía sin parar.

 _Dame el puto poni o muere._

 ―¿Vas al baño, eh? Y te lo daré…  ―. Volvió a hacer ese gesto de moverlo como si volara y los ojazos de Misha lo siguieron como hipnotizado.  ―¿Qué me dices, Mish?

 _Te estás aprovechando de que ahora me caes un poquito bien, mamón._

Dio un pasito hacia el poni, dejó caer a Minion al suelo y abrió los brazos para que Jensen lo cogiera.

 ―Hostia, qué grande eres  ―murmuró Jared haciendo ademán de cogerlo él, pero Misha negó frenéticamente mientras miraba a Jensen. Quería ir con él. Sólo con él.  ―Oye… ¿ahora solamente te quiere a ti o qué?

Jared hizo una mueca enfurruñada mientras Jensen levantaba a Misha y lo ponía de pie sobre la tapa del váter.

 ―¿Celoso?

 _¿Qué? Ya sé que soy más que adorable, pero no os enamoréis._

 ―Vete a la mierda.

Misha comenzó a reír y Jared no pudo evitar hacerle una mueca haciendo que su risa se hiciera más fuerte. Jensen aprovechó su momento de distracción y le sacó la camiseta y los zapatos. Misha miró al hombre confundido mientras le bajaba los pantalones.

 _Tío, veas lo que veas… normalmente es mucho más grande, MUCHO más. Lo juro._

 ―Eh, pequeñin  ―. Misha levantó la cabeza para mirar el precioso-poni-que-cambia-de-color-en-el-agua.  ―¿A que es chulo?

 ―Shi.

 _Diooooos, no puedo evitarlo. Ahora me ahogaré en la bañera y… ¡Hostia!_

Soltó un quejido de sorpresa al ser levantado por los aires mientras su ropa interior y los pantaloncitos quedaban olvidados en el váter. Lo siguiente que sintió fue el agua tibia y una sensación de alivio que lo hizo soltar un gritito de felicidad. Joder, qué bien se estaba en el agua.

 ―Venga, campeón. ¿A que no ha sido para tanto?

 _Vale, vale. Ahora dame mi poni, pervertido._

 ―¡Oni!  ―gritó agitando las manos hacia Jared.

 ―Anda, quieres tu poni, ¿eh?  ―. El hombre le tendió el pequeño caballito y Misha lo cogió con ansias, lanzando agua hacia todos lados. Jensen soltó un taco mientras se levantaba. Misha siguió dando saltitos dentro del agua. Por fin tenía el poni-molón-que-cambiaba-de-colores.

 ―Joder, ¿es que no puedo estar dos minutos sin mojarme y/o mancharme?

Jensen parecía menos molesto con él, Misha se dio cuenta. Desde el incidente de esa tarde en el centro comercial, el hombre estaba mucho más amistoso y cariñoso con él.

 ―Pues quítatela. Total, nos vamos a duchar después, ¿no?

Jared se encogió de hombros y se sacó la camiseta como si nada. Misha y Jensen se lo quedaron mirando.

 ―Tío, no seas pervertido.

 _Eso, que soy un niño._

 ―¿Qué? No, Jen. Que no pasa nada, los críos no tienen vergüenza ni nada de eso.

 _Jensen… dile que tengo treinta y cinco años, por favor._

 ―Jared; no es un crío.

Misha sonrió, Jensen sí que lo entendía.

 ―Bah.

Jared se acercó al baño y se arrodilló frente a Misha, metiendo las manos en la bañera y salpicándole un poco. Mini Misha frunció el ceño antes de soltar una risita y devolverle un poquito del agua con sus manitas. Jensen se los quedó mirando un poco más atrás antes de soltar un bufido y comenzar a desabrocharse la camisa. ¿Habría algo más gay que dos hombres sin camisetas bañando a un crío? Porque estaba seguro de que no.

 ―Solamente pido una cosa; nunca saquemos el tema de que bañamos a Misha medio desnudos  ―masculló arrodillándose al otro lado de Jared y agarrando un patito de goma.  ―Si alguien llega a enterarse, lo negaré todo.

 _¡Yo también!_

 ―Exagerado…

Misha negó con la cabeza y metió el poni celeste bajo el agua. Se quedó maravillado mirando cómo cambiaba de color. Jared y Jensen seguían discutiendo, pero Misha sólo podía mirar cómo el poni se volvía rosa y ¡oh, era lo más rechulo del mundo!

 _¡Mira, Jensen! ¡Qué ahora tengo un poni rosa, Jared!_

Comenzó a dar saltitos volviendo a lanzar agua por todos lados. Jensen agarró el poni que les enseñaba con insistencia y frunció el ceño poniéndoselo a Jared frente a los ojos.

 ―Esto es lo más gay del puto mundo, Jared.

 _Vale, pero es mío._

 

***

 

Después del baño, Jensen se negó a hacer la cena. ¿Era él la jodida criada de esa casa que tenía que hacerlo todo? Y Misha se negó en rotundo a comer otro asqueroso potito más. O entraba comida de verdad, o iban a rodar cabezas.

Y entró comida; Jared pidió las pizzas más grande jamás vistas. O al menos eso le pareció a Misha, que estaba convencido que podía montarse en una y salir volando.

Los tres se sentaron en el suelo a cenar. La pizza de Jared era como una orgía de ingredientes y salsas. Si ese muchacho llegaba a los treinta sin una úlcera en el estómago sería todo un milagro. Misha desechó esa pizza y se sentó al lado de Jensen. Ojalá éste hubiera pedido algo más normal… Hmmm, una pizza vegetal… Podía soportarlo.

Lo que ya no le pareció tan guay fue que le sirvieran a él leche en un biberón de ésos con boquilla rara y ellos tan felices con sus botellines de cervezas. Y encima ya llevaban tres o cuatro cervezas cada uno.

 _¡Menuda niñeras estáis vosotras hechas, perras!_

Pensando si lo que había dicho Kripke era verdad, aún quedaban veinticuatro horas más encerrado en ese mini cuerpecito. Eso si era verdad esa información y no se quedaba hecho un pitufo el resto de su vida.

 ―Jay, me estás mareando cambiando tan rápido de canal.

 ―Shhh, que ya tiene que haber empezado.

Jensen acomodó la espalda en el borde del sofá mientras le daba un bocado a su pizza. Jared parecía muy interesado en lo que estaba buscando. A ver si con suerte era una película interesante.

En la enorme pantalla de plasma apareció Bob Esponja. Jensen parpadeó aturdido.

 ―Esto… ¿Jay?

 ―¿Hhmmm?  ―. Jared le dio más volumen a la tele mientras sonaba la sintonía de entrada de los dibujitos.

 ―¿Bob Esponja, tío?

Jared lo miró.

 ―Vamos Jensen, no te me hagas el interesante ahora como el que sólo ve documentales de tecnología. Tú y yo vemos Bob Esponja todas las noches en mi caravana mientras cenamos. Es un hecho; TODO el mundo lo sabe.

Jensen miró de reojo a mini Misha, que tenía una sonrisa radiante en la cara. Cómo se iba a divertir cuando volviera a tener su tamaño normal.

 ―¡Dios, me encanta este capítulo!  ―. Jared le dio más volumen y siguió cenando. Jensen y Misha hicieron lo mismo.

Misha observaba a Jared cenar y beber cerveza mientras estaba abstraído en su mundo acuático. Estaba empezando a dudar de quién era el niño en esa habitación.

 ―¡Jensen! ¿Te acuerdas de ésta canción? ¡Canta conmigo!

 Jensen dudó al principio, pero le molaba esa canción y la habían tarareado miles de veces. Y además había bebido más cervezas de la cuenta…

(PINCHA AQUÍ PARA OIR LA CANCION)

[http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOmsu08_tWg&feature=related](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wOmsu08_tWg&feature=related)

Misha se tapó los oídos. Jensen tenía un pase, pero Jared… ¡Dios Santo! Le recordó a aquella vez cuando supo que iba a trabajar en supernatural y se vio las temporadas anteriores para saber de la historia de los Winchester y se encontró con ese capítulo de Sam cantando a Bon Jovi en el Impala junto a Dean. Ahí debieron de perder audiencia seguro. Ahora Jared sonaba igual de mal.

(PINCHA AQUÍ PARA CONOCER LA CANCION Y LA LETRA REAL Y TE HAGAS UNA IDEA DE CÓMO DEBE SONAR JARED)

<http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Stzdo58TSLs>

Un capítulo de Bob Esponja siguió a otro y luego a otro, al igual que una cerveza siguió a otra y acabaron los dos tumbados sobre la alfombra del salón de Misha totalmente sopas.

Misha los miró.

 _¡Qué pena que éstos deditos no sepan usar mi móvil porque una foto así subida al twitter dos segundos volaría como la pólvora!_

Bueno, no, que no era tan cruel. Además ellos se estaban portando muy bien con él. Cualquiera en esa situación ya le habría encasquetado el niño a la suegra. Realmente si se ponía a pensar, la culpa era de Jared por robar cosas ajenas que podían ser peligrosas. Ese grandullón nunca aprendería.

Como un buen niño, Misha permaneció sentado entre los dos “adultos” viendo los dibujos hasta que se tomó toda la leche. Luego comenzó a entrarle sueño. Podía caminar hasta su dormitorio y trepar por la cama, pero no le apetecía nada estar solo. Sin saber muy bien cómo, se subió al pecho de Jensen y allí se tumbó. Se estaba acomodando para dormirse cuando giró la cabeza hacia un lado. Los ojos verdes de Jensen lo miraban fijamente. Por un momento Misha temió que lo echara de allí, porque al fin y al cabo él era un tío hecho y derecho aunque ahora estuviera encerrado en esa miniatura de cuerpo.

Pero no, Jensen no hizo tal cosa; para su sorpresa, agarró a Misha entre los brazos y se puso de pie. Con un pequeño toquecito de pie despertó a Jared.

 ―Eh,  ―susurró  ― vámonos a la cama que nos hemos quedado dormidos.

Jared parpadeó confundido. Sin decir nada se levantó y caminó medio zombi hasta el dormitorio de Misha. Allí se echó a un lado de la cama y se quedó dormido. Jensen llegó y lo miró. Luego se acostó al otro lado de la cama, con Misha encima.

 _Bien, mi cama parece la cama de la puta del regimiento; que todo el mundo se acuesta en ella sin pedir permiso._

Jensen se acostó y puso a Misha sobre él, igual que antes en el salón.

Era una situación un tanto rara pero ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Misha volvió a acomodar su cabecita rubita sobre el pecho de Jensen y se llevó el pulgar a la boca. Jensen sonrió.

 ―¿Quieres un chupete?

 _No me provoques, chaval, que ésto es sólo porque se me queda colgando la lengua. No te confundas._

 ―¿Sabes?  ―. Jensen siguió hablando mientras le acariciaba la espalda. En cualquier otro momento Misha se hubiera apartado ~~o no~~ como un rayo, pero esa mano tan grande en toda su espalda lo relajaba y le ayudaba a dormir.  ―Me recuerdas a un mini Cas.

Misha abrió los ojos de golpe.

 _¿Qué?_

Jensen debió de leerle el pensamiento porque se explicó en seguida.

 ―Eres pequeñito y adorable, e inspiras protección…

 _¿Desde cuándo, por todos los diablos del infierno, había inspirado Castiel esa clase de sentimientos con la mala leche que se gastaba ese ángel? >_

 ―Y aunque parezca curioso, me recuerdas mucho a él –Jensen seguía hablando en susurros para no despertar a Jared  ―porque experimentas cosas nuevas y todo es un mundo de sensaciones y emociones que apenas estás conociendo…

 _Dios, Jensen… Dime que todo eso que estás diciendo es producto de las cervezas._

 ― Es muy raro de explicar pero te veo y me dan ganas de salvarte de todo mal.

 _…_

 ―Debo estar delirando.

 _Yo creo que más bien tu reloj biológico ha echado a andar. ¿Qué tal si te fabricas tu propio bebé y me dejas dormir?_

 ―Gracias Misha porque… Bueno… Yo también estoy descubriendo cosas nuevas este fin de semana.

 _De nada Jensen, pero jamás mencionaremos éste momento, ¿de acuerdo?_

Jensen finalmente se calló y a los pocos segundos Misha supo que se había dormido por el ritmo y el sonido de su respiración.

 _No, Jensen, tío. Gracias a ti por no dejarme tirado cuando más lo necesito._

 

***

 

Era la primera vez que los Cowboy Dallas pisaban el césped de los BC Lions y, por supuesto, Jensen y Jared tenían entradas. Era un partido amistoso, de esos de pretemporada en el que no se jugaban nada, pero que atraía a muchos espectadores ansiosos de ver a su equipo patearles el culo a los tejanos.

Misha lo miraba todo ansioso desde los hombros de Jared. En un primer momento puso pegas a que lo subieran en brazos en público y, encima, TAN alto; pero se calmó en cuanto estuvo sobre los hombros de Padalecki. Podía verlo TODO y no estaba equivocado pues Jared normalmente le sacaba una cabeza (cómo mínimo) al resto de personas y ahora Misha estaba a más de dos metros del suelo. Su parte adulta tuvo un pequeño ataque de pánico, pero su parte de bebé estaba casi dando grititos de felicidad. El mundo era muy diferente desde allí arriba.

Caminaron por el aparcamiento en dirección a la entrada del BC Place, el estadio de los Lions, ocultos bajo gorras y gafas de sol. Misha también había querido ponerse de incógnito, pero una gorra de los ositos amorosos no le había parecido serio; así que había acabado por tirar la gorra por la ventana del coche. Antes muerto que ponérsela.

 ―¿Recuerdas qué tenemos que decir si nos preguntan, Jared?

 ―Que es el hijo de un amigo y que lo he traído porque nos sobraba una entrada  ―masculló el hombre por décimo novena vez en la mañana. Se había pasado todo el trayecto en coche ensayando. Jensen era un tiquismiquis.

 ―Bien, no quiero que se piensen que hemos adoptado un crío o algo.

 _Pues, con lo casados que parecéis, yo me lo creería, tío._

 ―Podríamos hacerlo, ¿sabes?

Jensen se paró en mitad del aparcamiento y se giró para mirar a su amigo, su expresión debía ser más o menos la que estaba poniendo Misha pero mentalmente.

 ―No somos pareja, tío.

 ―Oh, joder. No digo tú y yo como pareja…  ―. Jared señaló a Jensen y, luego, a él mismo.  ―Quiero decir, no sé, mola tener un crío cerca. Me gustan los niños.

 ―Pues ya sabes, tienes miles de tías queriendo dejarse _ensemillar_ , Padalecki.

 _Sí, tío. Que tienes buenos genes y dicen que otras buenas cosas_ ocultas _._

 ―Pues sí, lo haré  ―. Jared comenzó a caminar de nuevo y Misha le tiró un poco del pelo, iba muy rápido para su gusto de crío de tres años.

 ―¡Eh, Jared! Espera. Era broma, tío. Un crío no es como para ponerse a tenerlo así  ―. Hizo un gesto vago  ―a la ligera.

 _No, somos… digo, son una responsabilidad, amigo mío._

 ―Ya, joder. No soy idiota.

 ―¿Entonces?  ―. Jensen lo miró por encima de las gafas.

 ―Nada, olvídalo.

 ―Mejor porque me va a dar dolor de cabeza. Creo que tengo resaca.

 _Claro, cabrón. Qué os bebisteis toda mi cerveza a cara perro._

Estaban ya casi en sus asientos cuando se les acercaron un grupo de tías, todas con las mejillas ardiendo y la cara sádica que toda fan ponía al verlos. Misha las miró mientras Jared lo bajaba de sus hombros y dejaba salir su carita más encantadora, toda llena de hoyuelos. Jensen lo imitó un poco a regañadientes y se interpuso un poco entre las mujeres histéricas y él. Se lo agradeció.

 _Paso de que me pellizquen más los mofletes, chaval. Qué me los van a dar de sí_ , pensó mientras Jared lo dejaba en el suelo para comenzar a firmar autógrafos y hacerse un par de fotos. Misha se agarró con fuerza al pantalón vaquero del hombre y miró alrededor con ojitos tristes. Todavía recordaba cuando se había perdido el día anterior, no quería volver a sentir esa pena tan grande y las ganas de llorar.

 ―Es hijo de un buen amigo…  ―escuchó que decía Jared sin perder la sonrisa mientras las chicas seguían a lo suyo.

 _Oye, ¿y yo qué? También quiero firmar autógrafos… ¡Que soy yo, minions!_

Pero nadie lo escuchaba, claro. Hizo un puchero sin poderlo evitar y miró a Jensen que seguía con los autógrafos, pero que no le quitaba ojo.

 _¡Eh, que soy pequeñito y adorable, hacedme caso!_

Frunció más el ceño y abrió los labios para gritar algo, pero solo le salió un berrido indignado en su idioma de bebé. Quería atención, joder. Qué él iba a dominar el mundo pronto, muy pronto.

 ―Eh, chiquitín.

Jensen se agachó enseguida a recogerlo para calmarlo- Misha comenzó a patalear indignado y, en una de esas, se dio cuenta de que su precioso peluche ya no estaba entre sus brazos.

 _Oh, mieeeeeeeeerda._

Por suerte, una de las chicas lo vio y se lo tendió mientras los de seguridad se acercaban. Misha le dirigió una mirada indignada antes de girar la carita y hundirla contra el pecho de Jensen. _Vaya, soy un crío mal educado, pero ha sido culpa de ellas que perdiera mi poni en primer lugar._

Jensen y Jared se despidieron amablemente de las fans y no tardaron mucho en ocupar sus asientos ayudados por un guardia de seguridad y una chica que parecía pertenecer al Staff del equipo. La chica se deshizo en comentarios amables antes de marcharse.

 ―Adoro ser famoso, tío.

 _Yo también, pero cuando no mido un metro._

 ―Voy a por cerveza y algo de comer, ¿cuántos perritos te traigo?  ―preguntó Jensen poniéndose en pie y mirando a Jared. Misha los observó alternativamente desde su asiento entre los dos.

 _Eso no se pregunta, tío. Tráete todos los que puedas, tenemos que apaciguar la bestia que tiene Padalecki en el estómago_.

 ―Cinco.

 ―Jay…

 ―Vale, joder. Dos, pero me quedaré con hambre. Tráeme también patatas o algo con más sustancia…  ―. Hizo una pausa.  ―¡Nachos con queso! Y la cerveza más grande que puedas pillar, tío.

 _Compra un jabalí y lo asamos en mitad del campo, Jensen. Obelix tiene hambre, ¿no lo ves?_

Jensen volvió unos minutos antes de que empezara el partido, cargando un montón de comida y bebidas entre los brazos. Misha, que estaba correteando entre los asientos (ya que controlaba sus patitas…), se acercó enseguida y se encaramó como pudo a su asiento. Se sentó mirando a Jensen con una sonrisa enorme y le tendió las manitas esperando su perrito caliente.

 ―Toma, anda.

Ackles tomó asiento pero no le dio nada; es más, se dedicó a pasarle comida delante de las narices para que Jared lo agarrara.

 _Cabrones, os retiro mi cariño._

 ―¿Has traído algo para mini Misha?

 _¡Más le vale!_

 ―Un perrito  ―. Misha dio un gritito de alegría.  ―Sin nada.

 _¿Qué?_

 ―¿Qué?

 ―No voy a darle todas esas mierdas saturadas que les echan, ya bastante tiene con la carne que a saber de que será…

Misha quería decirle que se fuera a la mierda, pero con cariño. No era normal que le dieran sólo el perrito sin nada más; pero, al menos, tenía perrito y no potitos (que sabía que había traído uno en la mochila que llevaba Padalecki). Miró cómo Jensen se agachaba para coger la mochila y observó con espanto cómo sacaba uno de esos vasos-biberón raros. No era un biberón porque no tenía tetilla, pero había una humillante boquilla por la que beber para que no se le derramara nada encima.

 ―Toma, Misha.

El mentado agarró el objeto de humillación con las dos manitas y se lo llevó hasta los labios, tenía sed.

 _Hmmmm. Zumito de piña y coco… Ya vuelvo a tenerte cariño, Ackles._

El partido empezó en esos momentos y Misha se quedó embobado mirando la mascota del equipo que era un león. _Un tío vestido de león, qué cutre_ , pero que a su parte de tres años le pareció lo más chulo del mundo. Casi ignoró a las animadoras para centrarse en el bicho que daba saltos y se acercaba a los niños que, cómo él, estaban en primera fila.

Dejó el zumo entre sus piernas y comenzó a aplaudir sin darse cuenta, pero había música, ruido y risas. Le encantaba ese barrullo, no podía evitarlo.

 ―Hey, Mish…

Giró un poco la cabecita hasta Jensen y vio que éste le ofrecía un trocito pequeñito de perrito, lo justo para entrar en su boquita sin problemas. Abrió los labios al instante y dejó que Jensen le diera el trozo de comida.

 ―¿Está rico?

 ―Shi.

 _Otra cosa de la que nunca vamos a hablar, amigo. O tendré que suicidarme._

 ―¿Quieres un nacho, pequeñín?

Misha giró hacia Jared y asintió fervientemente con la cabeza, abriendo la boca. Padalecki le dio un trozo que tenía poco queso y Misha lo saboreó como si fuera gloria viva, después se volvió hacia Jensen a por más perrito.

 _Si fuerais dos tías buenas, estaría en el paraíso._

Misha no llegó a ver cómo los Cowboy de Dallas ganaban casi en los últimos minutos marcando un _touchdown_. El pequeñín se había quedado dormido acurrucado contra su poni de peluche, mordiéndose el pulgar y removiéndose con el ruido. Se despertó con un sobresalto cuando todo el estadio rugió con la perdida de los BC Lions y comenzó a llorar, asustado. Jared se apresuró a cogerlo en brazos y el niño no tardó mucho en volverse a quedar a sopa a pesar del ruido.

 ―No se despierta ni con una bomba  ―murmuró Jared mientras caminaban hacia la salida. Se había colocado a Misha de tal manera que podía mantenerlo con un brazo mientras la cabecita del pequeño descansaba sobre su hombro.  ―Es adorable cuando duerme, ¿eh?

Jensen se quedó mirando al niño y no pudo evitar una sonrisa. Sí que lo era. Aunque nunca se lo reconocería a Collins.

 

***

 

La noche llegó y con ella el mal tiempo de nuevo. Había sido un día muy largo y lo habían pasado bomba. Misha casi se había olvidado que tenía tres años y no treinta y dos más como debía ser. El caso es que si Kripke tenía razón, esa noche volvería a ser normal, al menos todo lo normal que alguna vez había llegado a ser Misha Collins.

Jared y Jensen se habían pasado toda la tarde con un humor raro. Desde que volvieron del partido habían estado inusualmente callados. Algo muy raro en ellos.

¡Noooo! No se podían haber encariñado del mini Misha en dos días, ¿no? Bueno, era adorable pero… ¡Qué coño! Sí que era adorable.

Cenaron pronto y se fueron a la cama. Cuando se toparon los tres en el dormitorio de Misha dudaron un poco.

 ―Esto… en el caso de que Misha “el-adulto” aparezca mañana por la mañana  ―. Jared señalaba a la cama  ―¿no será un poco raro estar los tres juntos? Vale que ya eres Misha siendo así, pero si lo piensas, sólo eres un niño y no es tan… extraño.

 _Y eso lo dice un tío que juega a los dardos en bolas mientras canta “soy de Texas”._

 ―He pensado quitarle la ropita de bebé porque sino mañana va a tener un… ligero problema de espacio.

 _Menos mal que Jensen está atento a todo. Te amo, tío. Y mis pelotas también._

 ―Genial. Primero dormiremos con un bebé desnudo y luego con el verdadero Misha desnudo. ¿Podríamos ser más depravados?

 _Yo no duermo al lado de ése._

 ―He pensado ponerle una camiseta de las tuyas y un chándal. Algo grande y cómodo.

 ―¿Para qué? ¿Por si se expande?  ―. Luego se volvió hacia mini Misha.  ―¡Ya quisieras tú ganar algunos centímetros al volver!

 _Eso no me lo dices mañana en mi estado natural, capullo._

Jensen no le hizo caso, cogió a Misha y lo puso encima de la cama. Luego lo desnudó completamente y le puso la ropa de Jared.

 _Parezco un algo raro… Sí._

Luego Jensen dejó al niño en el centro de la cama y dio varios pasos hacia atrás.

 ―Nosotros nos vamos a domir, mini Mish. Esperamos encontrarte mañana como siempre.

 ―Sobre todo porque a Kripke le dará un soponcio si tiene que reescribir la historia de Castiel  ―. Jared se acercó y le dio un beso en la cabeza a Misha.  ―Hasta mañana, colega.

 _Vete ya, verraco._

Pero Misha comenzó a llorar.

 _Joder, ¿qué hago? No quiero llorar, no quiero llorar, no quie..r…o_

 ―BBBUUUAAAAAA

Jensen se acercó y se sentó a su lado.

 ―¿Qué te pasa? ¿No quieres estar solo?

 _Me la suda, tío._

 ―Noooo  ―se encontró diciendo Misha. ¿Es que no dominaba su boca tampoco? ¡Menuda mierda de cuerpecito ese que tenía vida propia!

Jensen miró a Jared y éste miró a Misha.

 ―Vale, dormiremos contigo, pero si mañana me despierto abrazado a un tío de treinta y cinco años desnudo, te mataré.

 _¡Cállate, que con cosas peores te has levantado agarrado por las mañanas!_

Jensen se colocó a un lado de la cama, puso a Misha en el centro y Jared se tumbó al otro lado. Misha se quedó tal y como lo había colocado Jensen porque le era imposible moverse debajo de esa camiseta tan enorme que bien podía parecer la carpa de un circo. Al poco rato se quedaron dormidos. Misha no, tenía los ojos abiertos de par en par. ¿Y si no funcionaba? ¿Tendría que tener la piedra en las manos para que hiciera efecto? Kripke había dicho que el deseo que había pedido la persona dejaba de ser efectivo irremediablemente, no importaba si tocaba la piedra o no. Por precaución a que Misha pidiera otro deseo por error, Jensen guardó la piedra en el cajón de la mesilla de noche con unos guantes de goma, por si las moscas, que aunque él no tenía di pajolera idea si era puro de corazón, no quería tentar a la suerte, que ya bastantes ideas locas se le pasaban por la cabeza a veces.

De madrugada, la tormenta llegó a la ciudad y estalló todo lo fuerte que pudo. El agua comenzó a caer a raudales sobre casas y calles haciendo charcos y embarrándolo todo.

Los tres integrantes de la casa estaban profundamente dormidos cuando una electricidad estática comenzó a invadir la casa. La luz se fue, los relojes de pilas se pararon y las baterías de los móviles se descargaron solas. El aire se cargó de iones que recorrieron la casa llenándola de energía y magia y así se conservó hasta que amaneció.

 

***

 

Jim aporreó la puerta. ¿Dónde coño se había metido? Soltó un bufido mientras rebuscaba en su bolsillo, menos mal que Misha le había dado una copia de las llaves de su casa. Preocupado metió la llave correcta en la cerradura y abrió la puerta.

Silencio.

Caminó un par de pasos cerrando al pasar. La casa estaba en perfecto estado o todo lo bien que podía estar habiendo juguetes de bebé por todas partes. Siguió su camino hasta llegar al dormitorio principal. Allí, la puerta estaba entreabierta. Alargó la mano y la terminó de abrir. Ante sus ojos apareció la cama de Misha, con él en el centro y Ackles y Padalecki cada uno a un lado. Los tres abrazados. Si se hubiese tratado de otras personas, estaba seguro que jamás iba a sobreponerse del shock, pero ¡vamos, eran ellos tres! ¡Habían hecho cosas peores!

Carraspeó.

Nada.

Volvió a carraspear.

De nuevo nada.

 ―¡Chavales!

Los tres a la vez pegaron un bote en la cama. Luego se miraron. Misha se miró el cuerpo. ¡Era él! ¡Volvía a ser él! Se tocó cerciorándose de que estaba completo, sobre todo cierta parte… Jared sonrió y lo abrazó. Jensen hizo lo mismo.

Jim dio un paso hacia atrás.

 ―¿Estáis bien?

Se volvieron para mirarle y dejaron de abrazarse.

 ―No sabía que estabais juntos… en la cama.

 ―Misha se sentía solo  ―. Jared habló sin pensar restregándose los ojos.  ―Digo… que como no pudo volver a casa éste fin de semana, pues nos vinimos a hacerle compañía.

 ―Ah  ―. Jim no les creía mucho.  ― ¿Y eso explica ésta foto?

Los tres llegaron junto a él. Misha se aguantaba con las dos manos los pantalones del chándal. Jim les enseñó una foto a través de internet por el móvil de ellos dos, con una fan y un bebé agarrado a la pierna de Jensen.

 ―¡Qué bebé más precioso!  ―. Misha babeó consigo mismo.

 ―Un poco fastidioso sí que era  ―. Jensen bromeó mientras lo miraba.  ―A mí me recordaba un poco a Stewie, el de “Padre de familia”

Misha lo miró ofendido.

Jim, por su parte, los miraba sin comprender nada.

 ―Era el niño de un colega  ―. Jared repitió la frase que se había hartado de repetir el día anterior en el partido.

 ―¿De un colega?  ―. El hombre alzó una ceja.

 ―Sí, un amigo que…

 ―Oye, Jim  ―. Por suerte Jensen, interrumpió a Jared antes de que empezara a meter la pata.  ―¿Qué haces aquí?

El mentado soltó un bufido y se guardó el móvil en el bolsillo, estaba claro que esos tres se traían algo y que no pensaban soltar prenda. Bueno, ya caerían.

 ―¿Sabéis qué hora es?

Misha lo miró. Cierto. Era lunes y hacía sol. Se dirigió a la mesilla de noche y agarró el despertador, no funcionaba. Se giró hacia los demás y vio que Jared comprobaba su teléfono móvil y negaba con la cabeza. ¿No iba ningún reloj?

 ―¿Qué diablos…?  ―. Misha miró a Jim en busca de respuesta.

 ―Son las diez, muchachos. Tenéis a Eric cabreadísimo y preocupado. Por ese orden.

 ―Tres pares de “Joder” se oyeron por la habitación mientras se movían cada uno buscando una cosa para terminar de arreglarse y salir por patas hacia el estudio.

Finalmente, decidieron salir como estaban. Ya se ducharían y se cambiarían en el set. Jim salió primero de la casa, seguido de Jensen y luego de Jared. Misha fue el último en abandonar la casa. Justo antes de cerrar la puerta echó un vistazo al salón. Allí, el sofá lleno de ponis, baberos de colores y biberones sin usar pareció decirle adiós. Misha hizo una mueca con la boca similar a una sonrisa y cerró la puerta. Cuando se volvió, ya le esperaban dentro del coche con el motor en marcha.

 ―Vamos… cosita.

 _Bien, tendré que matar a Jared._

 

~FIN~

 

 

 


End file.
